The mission
by InkandPaper94
Summary: Sets in New Moon. Full summary inside. Rated T for drinking, language, violence and possible adult situations. Please r&r. At least try the summary, it might be better than it sounds. I don't own the Twilight series. The lucky genius Stephenie Meyer does
1. Preview

Preview: Takes place in new moon. After Edward leaves Bella feels lost. She goes from zombie mode to angry mode. She is always mad at everyone. Until one day when she meets a mysterious stranger. She becomes somewhat of a hunter (I got the idea from a fanfic about twilight/ supernatural mix and I loved it, though this has nothing to do with the show. But, I did get the name Dean from it. I love that name.) She goes around the country killing demons, creatures, and vampires in a way to keep her sanity. She has a team of hunters with her too. But what happens when Bella's team is hired to kill the Cullen's? (Starts after this preview happened. There'll be flashbacks though.)


	2. New Life

Chapter 1

New Life

**San Francisco, California, 8:00 pm**

I sat in the joint hotel room and stared out the window into the pouring rain, flooding the streets of San Francisco. I was surprised at how serene I felt. Today was the year mark that I had lost myself. The one year anniversary since _he_ left. I still didn't dare to think his name, though in the past 8 months I had learned to block my emotions.

I jumped at the knock that sounded at the door. I walked briskly to the door, setting my coffee on the side table. I looked through the peep hole and sighed relieved as I was met by the goofy face of a fifteen year old boy with two older guys behind him. I opened the door. "Did you guys have fun at dinner?" I asked.

The 3 men sat down on the couch, I sat down facing them. "Yeah, it was great. We got you a doggy bag." Leo offered.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." I waved off the food. Leo didn't seem to mind as he dug in to my rejected meal.

"Come on Iz, you have to eat sometime." Mark chided. I laughed.

"Yeah stop starving yourself, anorexic." Dean laughed.

"Anorexic?" I scoffed. "Yeah, right, I eat plenty. Just I'm not hungry."

"True." Dean agreed laughing. "But, you haven't eaten anything all day. You've just been moping around. You didn't even go to Alcatraz with us this morning."

"Well, today is the day…" I started. I didn't have to finish. They all looked at me. Dean was shocked, Leo a little surprised, while Mark just looked sympathetic.

"Oh, well, do you want to be alone?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, actually, thanks." I said.

They all filed out the side door of the hotel room, into their joined room. I flopped down on my queen sized bed and thought.

I loved my new friends; they were all that I had. I had lost everything only 9 months ago, though it seemed like an eternity. But, I now had my brothers and that's all that mattered.

We were all so alike yet so different in our personalities and stories. Mark was the oldest at 27 while Dean is 25. He and Dean are real brothers actually. A demon killed their parents when Mark was 22 and Dean was 20. They had gone searching for the monster and tried to kill it. Boss found them losing and killed the demon. He recruited Mark for the mission. Dean didn't want to join, so he traveled around Europe for 3 years, until he became haunted by a spirit. He called Mark and after Mark and Boss killed the spirit, Dean got recruited too. Mark is sweet and sensitive but completely engrossed in any mission. He fights for justice. While Dean is silly and goofy, he fights for fun. They look alike somewhat. They both had deep green eyes and chocolate brown hair. They both are a bit burly, but that's from all the missions they've been through. Mark has short buzzed hair while Dean has skater hair.

Leo was a completely different story. He's only 15, the poor kid. Last year his whole family was attacked by a vampire. He was ancient, possibly as old as the Volturi, and a tracker at that. He came after Leo's family, and killed his 2 brothers, 3 sisters, and parents. Leo somehow managed to escape. That's when Boss, Dean, and Mark found him. They destroyed the vampire named Dominique (French I think) and Boss took Leo under his wing. He trained him for a few months and then recruited him. Leo was a sweet boy. He had long scruffy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was playful and fun. He fought for revenge.

And that came to me. My story was a bit different, especially since I was the first and still only at the moment, female hunter. Boss had found me after the incidents a year ago. Too much had happened. First, _he_ left. Then Renee and Phil moved to Ireland. Then Jacob left me when he became a werewolf. What drove me over the edge was when Charlie was killed by Victoria. This all happened in about a 4 week range.

_I climbed out of the truck and entered the house slowly. I was still a zombie that much I knew. That's when I smelled the salty rust smell. I ran into the house, life coming back. And there I saw Charlie, dead, encased in blood. I flew out the door, sobbing. That's when I saw a blur of fiery red escape into the woods. All sadness went away with her. I was now enraged. I ran into the forest. That's when she came after me. She cornered me into a tree. That's when a piercing bang rang out. Victoria looked behind her. Before I knew it, she was on fire, screaming on the ground. Once she was ashes I looked up at 4 sopping wet strangers. They were smiling at me, all except one who looked serious. I shivered in fear until the serious one stepped towards me and smiled gently. "It's okay. You're safe. What's your name?" He asked. "Bella, Bella Swan." I answered. The man looked scary with years of wisdom evident in his eyes, looking to be about 35 or so. "Hello Bella." He gestured towards the three young men behind him. "This is Mark and Dean Johnson, Leo Armstrong, and I'm Ben Straight. But, you can call me boss." He recruited me then…_

I came out of my reverie. I had been recruited for the mission. Our mission was to protect humans at all costs by traveling the country side destroying demons, ghosts, ghouls, spirits, creatures, monsters, and even vampires. That's what we lived for. And, we all had our reasons for fighting. We all knew each other's story too. Except for Boss'. Nobody knew why he fought, or what happened to make him start this mission.

Boss is the start of the mission, as we all call it. There are about 4 groups of teams in the country. My group included. The groups never exceeded 4 people; we had to split up sometimes that's why, and Boss just assigned missions and helped out the team that was closest (As far as we knew he was in Florida right now with Carl, Shawn, Jared, and Mike's team). I obviously wasn't Mark, Dean, and Leo's sister, but we all considered us a family. We lived together, worked together, and looked out for each other.

My life was dangerous, sure, but I loved it. If I didn't go out practically everyday and kill supernatural beings, I'm sure I would go insane. The fight kept a thrill in me. Sure, I've changed immensely from the person that _he_ knew, but I was still me, and I felt great fighting.

I had changed a lot actually. I no longer was clumsy. Tons of training had destroyed that habit. I fought hard and tough, and talked differently too. All of us hunters talked with a strong vocabulary, you could say, but I seemed to talk worse then most without realizing it. Dean said that I 'talk like a trucker.' I listened to hard core emo music when I had time, which Leo comments on frequently. I even have my nose pierced, mostly for looks and for clubbing. And, I drive a completely different car. I can't carry around my weapons in my rusty old truck. Dean and Mark drove a silver Ford Expedition in case we ever needed to all go in one car. And I drove Leo, since he was too young, in my black Chevy Silverado.

I dress differently too. Traveling the country leaves no time for fashion. So I dressed easily and well for fighting. I slept in sweats and during the day I always wore tight black shirts, and jeans. Besides that, I also wore intricate clothes on weekends, but if we aren't on a mission what else is there to do but visit local clubs?

I guess that I looked different too. I was paler than I ever was, and I always had some baggage under my eyes. My hair was down to my waist and always straight down or in a high pony tail, nothing special. I had gotten caramel high lights a while back. That actually looked cool. It contrasted well with my chestnut hair. I wore eyeliner too; it helped with the tough façade. And, I haven't blushed once in a whole year…

My thoughts were interrupted by "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace, one of my favorite bands. I grabbed my black chocolate phone off of the desk and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Isabella, it's me." I recognized Boss' voice. "Are you with the team?"

"Hold on, I'll get them." I responded.

I knocked on the door. Mark answered. He was wearing black jeans and no shirt. His tan muscles bulged out. "Yeah, Iz?"

"Boss is on the line." Mark called to Leo and Dean.

I heard Dean yell in the back ground, "We're indecent." He burst out laughing with Leo.

I rolled my eyes and yelled around Mark's shoulder. "Well, get decent assholes! Stop jacking off and come over here." I commanded.

Mark chuckled and Dean and Leo burst out laughing. They came through the door, same as Mark, shirtless. Mark sat down, followed by Leo, who muttered "bitch…" while laughing. I smacked the side of his head. He was so much like a little brother to me. While Mark was a protective older brother and Dean was just an idiot. Dean ruffled my hair as he walked past and I glared at him.

"Kay, what Bells?" Dean asked with mock anger.

"Boss is on the line." I picked up the phone and sat next to Leo. I turned it on speaker.

"Alright, Boss, we're all here." Dean announced.

"Alright, I have a job for you all." Boss stated.

"Swe-eet." Leo broke up the syllables happily. "We haven't had a job in a week."

"Well, you better be prepared for one now." Boss said all business.

"Kay, what are the details?" Mark asked.

"Alright, there is a family of about 5 in Dallas Texas. They have been being stalked by a demon. Since the guy's after him they asked us to come protect them."

"Sure thing, Boss. We'll be there by 9 tomorrow." I announced. We exchanged goodbyes and I shut the phone. "Let's pack." I said, not disappointed.

When I had first been recruited, I had always been a little upset with calls like these. Right when my brothers and I were starting to relax after a hunt and we had some vacation time, we would get a late hunting call. We'd have to drive all night to our destination. I was annoyed with the sleep deprivation that I got sometimes, but I was used to lack of sleep. I usually got no more than 5 hours, mission or not. It was because someone was always on guard in case. All hunters were always hunted too. Supernatural creatures knew about our kind and if they found out who we were, we went from being the hunters to the hunted. It was normal by now though. And, tons of coffee, plus hunting action made up for lost sleep.

We all gathered our bags. With a job like this, you can't have too much luggage. Each of us had two duffels. One for clothes and toiletries, the other for weapons. We carried around the standard stereotypical demon hunting gear, crosses, holy water, and stuff like that. Then we had exercising scrolls and spells to help when we had a ghost. And, then there was the routine hunting gear that sometimes worked. Knives, guns, and other stuff like that.

We only had 3 rules as a hunter. All those were crucial to everyone's safety:

Always have a gun in your pocket

Never go alone, always have at least one team member with you

Don't ever trust a monster, for they are deceptive liars.

Unfortunately, I had learned the third rule a long time ago, before I started my new life.

We checked out of our hotel, with our fake names (we weren't allowed to leave hints for human impersonating demons to find us. Until we got caught, we were the Singer's. I was Beatrice, Dean was Duncan, Mark was Mick, and Leo was Lawrence, it was easier to fake it if we had names with the same first letter.)

We went to the cars and loaded our stuff in. "Guns, everyone?" I checked.

We all pulled our easiest guns to carry in our pockets our, our pistols. We checked the ammo and we put on our silencers and we hopped in our respected vehicles.

Dean and Mark drove off ahead of us and I followed, Leo in shotgun. "Leo, why don't you get some sleep?" I asked.

He nodded groggily, and drifted off fast. I was amazed at my new family. Myself, angry and tough and permanently bitter and scarred at 19, so different from 17 year old Isabella Marie Swan. Boss, so mysterious and lonely, but fatherly. Dean so carefree and energetic, Mark so sweet and content, Leo so young and ambiguous, definitely undeserving of this fate that we have. We may not be demons doomed from our 'birth' but those of us hunters have a sealed fate also. As soon as we are recruited, we have to block emotions, live with new people, start a whole new life with new alibis and are doomed to suffer an early death. We all know that sooner or later we will die on a job. We can't just fight forever and live a long life. With a life that revolves around a job that is so dangerous and out there, we all know that we'll have an early death. But we understand and we still fight, because we have to and we want to. Yes, I enjoy my new life a lot.

**What do you think? Please review. I really had to right this. Bella will be ooc for sure. She has to be sexy and badass. It comes with her job. And, for future reference, everyone has a nickname for Bella. Leo calls her Bells, Dean calls her Bella or sport, and Mark calls her Iz for Isabella, yeah. And, Boss is formal kind of so he calls everyone by their real name, Isabella, Mark, Dean, and Leonardo. And, Bella sometimes calls Leo, Lee and Dean, D. Enjoy chappy 2! **


	3. Mistake

Chapter 2

Mistake

**Gas Station in Salt Lake City, Utah 2am**

I parked the truck in one of the stations and started the fill up. One good perk about being a hunter is that Boss is rich. He pays for all of our credit cards with his money, so having a big ass truck isn't a bother for fuel. Since Boss was 20 he won the lottery twice somehow and we all know for sure that his family is all dead. His father left him millions.

I was facing the meter, tapping my foot impatiently. Dean and Mark had gone inside to get some coffee and beer (yes, new me also drinks alcohol, it is a necessity sometimes for stress, but I still refuse to smoke although Dean does once in a while.) I heard nothing so I was surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to find Dean smirking at me. I slapped his hand, "Dickwad." I muttered angrily. Dean always teased me for being the only girl hunter and took advantage of my nerves for it, saying that girls may be strong physically, but emotionally they are 'messed up.' Little jack ass.

"Oh, calm down sport." He pulled out a 6 pack. "You want a cold one?" I froze at the name for vampires but quickly recollected my emotions and nodded.

"Sure thing. But, only one. I'm still driving you know." He laughed and handed me a Sam Adams. "And, you better not have more than one either ass. We can't have you getting arrested again for driving drunk."

He laughed. "Drunk, I prefer slightly unjudgmental."

I rolled my eyes. "It was drunk Dean. I was in the car!"

"Oh calm down sport." I laughed. "But okay, I get it. Friends don't let friends drive drunk. Got it sis." He winked at me and I had to laugh.

Mark walked up carrying my red clothes duffel. He had put on his black leather jacket. "Hey Iz, you want your jacket? It's freezing ball out here!" I hadn't noticed until now. They had both changed. They were wearing long sleeves and they both adorned coats.

"Sure thing." I nodded. Mark threw me my jacket. "I'm going to go change. Put my beer and coffee in the car and put Leo's jacket in there too." I heard Dean laugh behind me as I walked towards the gas station mini mart. I guessed his plans, "And, don't wake him up!" I ordered.

I heard Dean yell "You suck!" as I walked inside. I carried my duffel to the rest room. I changed out of my pajama sweats and into some hunting clothes. I ended up in black hiking boots, tight blue jeans with holes in the knees, a tight short sleeved black tee shirt and my black leather jacket. It was tight but I didn't care. It's not that I wanted to look slutty and I really didn't at that, it's just I wear what I want and since I swore never to love again or feel promising emotions for another, I didn't mind the occasional whistle when I walked down the street. I felt pride at being liked, and not liking anyone back. All that I liked right now was my brothers and Boss. They were my life and all that I needed.

I pulled my hair into a high pony tail. It still reached my mid back since it was so long for real. I walked outside and got into the truck. "See ya in a few hours in Albuquerque. We can reload there." They said bye and I drove off again. It shouldn't take long. Hunters have to work fast to get to their destination before their charges (the ones we are hired to protect) gets attacked. So I usually would drive a 55 mph zone at 80 to 90 mph. That was painful to have to do at first considering who I used to know who drove like that but I got over that easily. About 2 hours later, Leo moaned beside me and stretched, finally awake.

"Are we there yet, Bells?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. I chuckled at the sight. He looked so little and innocent sometimes, it's hard to believe that he's on our team. Unbelievable as it seems out of all 5 teams in the country ours is the strongest and most known. Mark and Dean are unbelievable fighters and Leo is extremely strong for his age. And, I was famous on my own for being the only female hunter and apparently for my reputation as an amazing hunter. I had never lost to a monster once, I always won against them. I had been injured before, sure but I always beat them in the end and sent them straight to hell. Even if someone who knew about us knew our names, they had to keep them secret. And, apparently most monsters knew of me in a way as 'the female hunter.' I know, creative, huh?

"No, not yet Leo. You want some coffee?" He nodded and grabbed a cup while I drank some of my beer.

"Hey, can I have some?" He eyed my beer hopefully.

I laughed. "Ya, right! I know I'm underage and all, but you're only 15. Maybe when you're legal." We were all over protective of Leo, and unfortunately for me, Mark was the same for me. Although I was beyond protection and help.

"But, you're not of legal age!" He argued.

"Almost though." I laughed. "19 is close enough to 21." He pouted and I ruffled his hair. "Oh calm down Lee. Don't get your pants in a knot." He laughed at that. Mark and Dean were a bit southern and Mark always said weird southern things like that. We always made fun of them in the car.

"Kay. But I still want coffee." I motioned with my hand as if to say okay and he gulped it all down. For the rest of the drive we did our impersonations of Mark and Dean.

2 hours later we arrived at a gas station in Albuquerque. I hopped out followed by Leo. I put on my black sunglasses as I faced an east tank. The sun was rising. It was pretty against the mountains. I started to fill up and turned around as Mark and Dean approached.

"Sup? Drive go okay?" Mark asked.

"Yep." I answered. Then I heard Fergalicious and Mark snapped his head to the side at Dean. Dean was grinning like mad. Mark self consciously pulled out his black razor phone and glanced at the caller idea.

"I hate you." He growled at Dean before walking off to talk on the phone.

Dean approached Lee and me. "And, what gay little prank did you pull on Mark this time?" I asked.

He laughed. "When we were driving Mark fell asleep, so I took his phone and put that as his ringer."

I had to laugh. Dean may be 25 physically but mentally he was the same age as Leo.

Mark reappeared then, phone still held to his ear. He shut off the phone and confronted us. "That was Boss." We all listened more closely. Had our charges been attacked during the night? "He said that the demon had come to the house of the Greens our charges last night around 3 am. He took them and they are hiding in a motel not far from here actually. They are at the Blue Banana motel in Santa Fe."

Dean snorted. "Blue Banana. Original." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. We should hurry up before the asshole demon gets that family." We all nodded and departed. I quickly paid for gas, without realizing that I had used Isabella Swan's credit card instead of Beatrice's.

I would later learn that that was a BIG mistake.

**Short I know, but it will be very important information later, about the mistake she made. Anyway, please review. Enjoy chappy 3!**


	4. Injury

Chapter 3

Injury

**Blue Banana Motel, Santa Fe, New Mexico, 7:30 am.**

Dean and Mark pulled up in the motel parking lot almost simultaneously with Leo and me. We all hopped out of our cars. Leo and I ran to Mark and Dean who were in the trunk opening duffel bags. We got ready for a fight. We each adorned a cross necklace. We all had a pistol in our back pockets and Mark and Dean had machine guns draped across their chests in slings. Leo grabbed a water bottle of holy water, and I grabbed a black ribbon. I tied it around my right thigh and securely placed my machete in it on the side, so I'd be able to run fast still.

Mark shut the trunk and we approached the motel. We had sweaters tied around our waists and were wearing jackets so no one would see what we had. Though it was unnecessary considering when we reached the front desk that only two rooms were occupied. One with strangers and on the other side of the motel, our charges.

As we approached the Greens' room we flung our jackets and sweaters in a dumpster. Dean threw a match in. We couldn't let the demons know our scent if they had back-up.

We knocked three times on the door. Boss opened it. "Hey guys." He looked wary, but stern and prepared for action.

"Sup boss?" Dean asked. He and Mark shook Boss' hand and then Leo and I hugged him. Guess it comes with our young age.

"Alright the Greens are in here." He let us in and locked the door quickly. I glanced around the room. There was a man and a woman both about 40. Standing behind them were a 14 or so year old boy, 8 year old girl and a little girl toddler. He pointed to the parents first. "This is Mary and Sam Green." He pointed to the boy and then the girl and toddler. "And these are their children, Max, Lily, and Rose Marie."

I looked down at little Rose Marie. I felt a pang of sadness for her, but not enough to affect my sincerity for this mission. It was quite a shame that this nice family was going through this ordeal.

"Okay, then, so why is this bas…" I looked down at Rose Marie and cleaned it up, "Why is this guy after you all?"

"We have no idea," Sam said. "We were out hiking last weekend and we ran into a man at the trail head. He was abnormal that's for sure; he had black eyes and looked strange. He attacked us and we ran. That's when we met Ben." He motioned to Boss. "He asked us what was happening and we told him. He explained about demons and said that he'd get one of his teams to come down here and help us."

Mary spoke then, "We can't thank you enough."

I shook my head. "No problem, it's our job."

After finding out as much information as possible about the demon, Boss took the family to a room a few doors down and we got ready. We drew demon traps around the house. They were circular with an upside down pentagram in it. If a demon or spirit walked into it, they would be trapped. The only monster that wouldn't be affected by it were vampires. They were the hardest to capture and the hardest to kill. Not many hunters knew how to kill a vampire, but thanks to me (though I sometimes felt guilt for telling) my team did know.

After preparing we all took our stances. The motel room was broken up into two sections. We separated so that each team had a machine gun. I was with Mark in the front section and Dean was with Leo in the back. Knowing Mark, if he could help it, I would not even get near the demon. He wouldn't let me convince him that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, that's how I lived. Sometimes, even with my brothers around, it felt as though I was all that I've got.

The door burst open and a man with short blonde hair and black eyes walked in. "Oh, so you're the famous hunters that have been hired to kill me, I'm so scared." He feigned fear. He looked at me and laughed. "And you're the female hunter. I was expecting someone wise and experienced. You're just a little girl." He held out his hand at me and closed his eyes. "Oh, I see, so full of hate and bitterness. Poor thing." He fake pouted.

I was getting pissed. "Shut up dick!" I yelled slowly reaching down for my knife.

"Aw, I see, and so full of repressed emotions. You're about to break, I can tell. Let me see." He closed his eyes again. He opened them, seeming amused. "Your fear is that the ones that you love will leave you, just like before." I widened my eyes. This demon had the power to tell your fear.

"And you." He looked at Mark and closed his eyes. "You are afraid that you won't be able to protect your brother and he'll die, just like your parents." Mark growled.

"Alright, are you going to annoy us all day or fight us bitch?" I mocked.

The demon glared at me. He ran towards me suddenly. I whipped out my knife and slashed his cheek. "Insolent girl!" He approached me. I spun around and kicked him in the face. Mark tackled him and threw him to the wall. Dean and Leo burst into the room.

The demon raced towards Leo suddenly. He whipped out his bottle and sprayed him with holy water. It didn't burn him like usual. He kept on running. He disappeared. I realized that he could blink, disappear and reappear anywhere. "Oh God." I whispered.

"Leo RUN!" Dean yelled running to tackle Leo.

The demon appeared behind Leo, Dean froze. The demon, before we could register what happened, threw Leo against the wall. Leo slumped down. He started to scramble up when the demon disappeared again.

"Holy shit!" Mark yelled frustrated still in an attack pose. Dean was helping Leo up.

Before I knew what happened I felt hot breath on my neck and heard a chuckle. I felt my knife slide out of my hand quickly and then felt a sharp burning pain in my back. I arched my back against the pain. I fell to the ground as the knife was pulled out of my back. I lay on my stomach as I felt blood spread around me.

I was half awake and though my eyes were open I saw nothing but haze. I did hear though. I heard Mark, Leo, and Dean yelling angrily. I heard the demon laugh but stop short when I heard our special demon killing bullets (made by demon blood and vampire venom in steel) shoot off. I heard the familiar screams and ripping sounds as the demon was turned to ash and the sucking sound as it was taken back to hell.

I heard Mark talking to me and Leo yelling. Then I felt Dean's warm arms encase me and I was picked up, I knew it was him because he had a large scar going down his right arm from a battle a year after he started the mission. Finally, after I was seated in Dean and Mark's car did my eyes close.

I woke up to a small digital clock stating that it was 9pm. I wasn't sure if it was the same day as our fight, but it felt like I'd been out for a while. I turned my head to the left and saw a somehow comical sight. I saw two lazy boy chairs. Dean was in one, Mark in the other. Leo was lying horizontally across both chairs. I laughed. In a creepy way all 6 eyes opened at once.

"Oh my God! Bells!" Leo jumped off of the chairs and jumped on me.

I laughed. "Ow." He got off me.

"You okay Iz?" Mark asked.

"Course. There's nothing wrong with me." I eyed him confused. My back hurt but that was somewhat normal. I probably cracked it fighting. I remembered a sharp burning pain in my back and not seeing the outcome of the fight. "Did we get the guy?"

"Of course." Dean scoffed. "Bella are you sure you're okay. I mean, you were stabbed." He looked horrified.

"Oh." Everything came back then. I laughed actually. "Oh well, just another day at work, eh?"

Mark looked scared, like I was insane. Leo laughed still bouncing anxiously on the bed. Dean laughed too. "Man, sport, you are a rock."

"Right, so, where the hell are we?" I scanned the room. It seemed to be a hotel room. Everything was white and gold.

"We're in a hotel in Billings Montana." Mark said.

I widened my eyes. Even driving fast that would take at least 2 days to go from New Mexico to Montana. "How fucking long have I been out?" I asked incredulously.

Leo laughed. "Four days."

"Kay…" I said slowly. I lifted the sheets, I wasn't wearing a shirt but I had tight bandages wrapped around me from above my belly button to my arm pits. "And, who bandaged me?"

Mark cracked a smile. "For your information Iz, we called a doctor while we were still in New Mexico. She bandaged you up and suggested admitting you to the hospital, but you know how we're not allowed to leave trails, so we bailed you out. It was funny, it felt like we were in some kind of Lifetime movie."

"Nice." I commented dryly. I hated missing the action. "So, why are we in Montana?"

"Doing research on a ghoul. There's a haunted house downtown and we have a job there tonight. The ghoul is a spirit of some 13 year old girl who was raped and killed in her own home. She haunts the house and kills anyone who enters at night, thinking that it's her killer." Leo stated.

Mark glared at Leo and Dean slapped his head. "Hey, what the hell was that for." I yelled protectively for Leo.

"Well," Mark hesitated. "We weren't planning on you waking up yet. We were hoping to go tonight and get the job over with. The doctor said that your wound is fragile and that you shouldn't be too active for at least a weak. We didn't want you to strain yourself tonight."

I was amused at first then grew angry as I realized they weren't planning to take me. "Do I look fragile to you?" I demanded.

Dean chuckled. "Not at all."

"Well, then I'm going tonight! End of discussion." I yelled.

"No, Bella!" I was shocked. Mark always called me Iz unless he was really mad. "No end of discussion! You're not going!"

"Yes, I am." I started to sit up but Leo silently pushed me back down. "You can't do anything to make me stay."

"Yeah, we can Bella." Dean spoke up.

"How?" I probed.

"We're locking you in." Dean said amused.

I was really pissed now. "You damn bastards are going to let me go, and that's final." I said sternly.

"No, Iz, okay. We aren't trying to be assholes. We are trying to help you. What's wrong with you? It's like you're friggin addicted to the hunt." Mark said.

"I need to hunt." I whispered. "I have to."

Dean rubbed my forehead. "Come on sport. One time can't hurt? We'll be back soon."

They all apologized and left, taking all the room keys with them, and locking the bedroom door from the outside.

**Ha! I bet that you're worried that the fight will be boring and blah blah, but believe me, Bella will not stay down, and she's too tough. Unfortunately you'll have to wait till chapter 5 for more information. Chapter 4 will be kind of short but it's about Edward and it will be from his point of view and possibly from other Cullen views too.**


	5. Information

Chapter 4

Information

**Carlisle POV**

**Bozeman, Montana. 9 pm.**

I was trying to read the newspaper but I couldn't concentrate. So much was going on in the 'mythical' world, you could say. I was starting to get restless. I had to tell my family. With this news on the hunters growing around the country we were unsafe. We had to do as much as possible to stay away from humans now, or else hunters might be hired.

"Alright, everyone come here." I announced. I couldn't wait any longer. The strongest group of hunters were nearby too. They were in Billings and we were in Bozeman. Being in the same state was too dangerous. We weren't safe. Even if they weren't hired, if they found out that we were nearby they would probably come here anyway to investigate us.

Everyone appeared before me except for Edward. The front door blew open and Edward came in swiftly. He was a mess. He had been in a depression since we left Bella, and it wasn't getting better. Poor boy. It broke my heart, but it was his choice to leave. There was nothing we could do about that.

"I have received news from a vampire source. Are you all familiar with hunters?" Everyone except for Emmett and Esme nodded. "Hunters are humans that hunt monsters, things like demons, ghosts, and… vampires. There are 5 teams of hunters in the country. When they are hired they go and kill monsters to protect humans. When they are not on a mission though, they kill any monster that they can find for sport practically. They are stupid humans who live for a ridiculous and deadly thrill."

"What's your point Carlisle?" Edward asked impatiently.

He looked sincere. "The strongest team is here, in Montana, in Billings, only a 2 hours drive worth away. If they find out about us, we won't be safe at all."

"We can take those bastards." Emmett announced proudly.

"No, I don't think that we can. This team has the female hunter in it. Her identity is unknown but she is immesurbly famous. She's very young for a hunter though and she fell in love with a supernatural creature and now hunts them. I don't know her whole story, but whoever she is, she is amazing. She has never lost a fight with a monster. We have to get out of Montana, before they find out about us." He paused. "We're packing up and moving to Pennsylvania tomorrow morning."

**Edward POV**

I wasn't interested in the least. Let the big bad scary female hunter find us. Let her kill me. It would be better than this pathetic existence that I have created for myself.

I was a bit curious about how one young female human was so strong that she never lost against powerful creatures like us. And, how she fell in love with a monster. That sounded a bit familiar, but it could never be Bella. I read Carlisle's mind on the subject. The girl was strong and powerful, who seemed to never let her emotions out. She always won, had perfect poise and fought like an experienced fighting machine. I almost laughed for the first time in a year. Bella was no where near that.

**Alice POV**

I listened with worry to Carlisle's speech. I examined everyone's worried face in the room. I settled on Edward. He looked bored, then for half a second I swear that I saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes. It didn't last though.

I was interrupted suddenly by a vision:

_I saw 3 men facing us, glaring, with weapons adorning their bodies. There was a girl not facing us, in front of them, she was arguing. From her backside I could see that she was pretty. She was wearing hiking boots, black jean shorts with a thigh halter holding a knife on her leg. She had a ripped up jean jacket shirt on. There was a gun in her back pocket and on her left arm she had a black ribbon tied tight around it, as if she had been slashed there. She had long billowing brown hair with caramel highlights running through it in a pony tail._

_Everything went blank and I saw us being attacked by 5 blank figures. I was walking through the hallway quietly when a figure appeared in front of me. I couldn't see its face but it held up claws ready to kill. The girl from my former vision, now wearing black short shorts and a tight black camisole, suddenly stepped in front of me, arms held out protectively. The figure was behind her suddenly and in front of me. It raised its claws and slashed diagonally across her back. She let out a scream and fell to the floor._

Everything was back. I was shaken from my vision. Edward looked at me curiously and read my mind. He raised an eyebrow. He obviously was wondering the same thing as me.

Who is that girl?

**Ahhaha! Unless you are really stupid you should be able to guess that the girl in Alice's vision was Bella. If you are stupid then sorry for the insult. Well, anyway please review. Chapter 5 will be short but should be interesting. Don't worry, the Cullen's will come back soon. Thank you readers!**


	6. Surprise

Chapter 5

Surprise

**Bella's POV. Sunset Springs Hotel. Billings, Montana, 10 pm**

I was so mad right now. How could my brother's leave! They knew how much I needed to fight. Just knowing that I was missing a battle was killing me. I just couldn't stand it anymore.

I got out of bed. That hurt my back a lot. I stopped and grabbed my back grimacing in pain. I got over it quickly.

I went to my duffel and threw on black jeans and a black vest. I zipped the vest up half way, not caring about my lack of shirt. I grabbed my supply duffel. I put a gun in my right pocket, and a knife in my left. I grabbed a cross and some extra bullets and put them in my vest pocket. I walked up to the door and braced my back for what I was about to do.

I ran to the bedroom door, jumped, and kicked it open. I grimaced but kept running as I dashed out the hotel door. I got a taxi and thought when he asked me where to? I didn't know the exact address, but in this rural of a part of the city, haunted houses must not be common.

"The haunted house." I threw a wad of money at the driver. He eyed me carefully probably assuming insanity.

"Okay lady. 5 minutes." We drove there and when we arrived I ran out of the car. I saw Mark and Dean's car outside a wrought iron fence. The fence had pointed spikes on it. I gauged the distance. I could make it.

I backed up and ran. I jumped and grabbed a spike as I threw myself over the remainder of the way. I had a deep gash in my hand. I quickly ripped off the bottom of my jean cuff and wrapped it tightly around my hand. I ran into the house. Once I entered I grabbed my pistol and walked silently, listening.

**Dean's POV, Haunted House, 10:10 pm**

This was not going well. Mark was trapped in another room, the ghost using her powers to keep him locked in. Leo was on the floor nearby, unconscious. I was being cornered by the ghost now. She was going to finish me off for sure. She was an amazing ghost though I have to admit. More of a ghoul I guess. She was solid even in death. So, she wasn't really a spirit.

I closed my eyes as she raised her hand to slash my throat. I suddenly heard a bang. I opened my eyes and saw the ghoul dissolve into ashes as she was sent to hell. I looked up with fearful eyes. What I saw made me burst out laughing.

**Bella's POV, Haunted house 10:12 pm**

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked laughing.

I shrugged. "I told you that you couldn't keep me away."

Mark appeared, glowering at me. "Iz, why are you here?"

"I'm not missing a fight. I don't care if I have a little scratch. I ain't letting you guys get your asses kicked." I stated matter of factly.

Mark smiled. "Alright, thanks for saving us."

"No problem." I hugged him.

Dean walked over to me and hugged me. "Thanks for saving my ass sport."

"Anytime, though I do it all the time." I laughed.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled. We burst out laughing. Then I noticed Leo's unconscious body on the floor.

"Maybe we should get the kid out." I stated.

Dean slapped his forehead. "No duh. Sorry, I spaced."

"You better hope that he can't hear us." Mark laughed.

Mark picked Leo up and we loaded him in the Expedition and I sat next to him.

We drove back to the hotel. When we got there, I showered. I looked in the mirror with my back facing it and twisted my head around. They were right, that was a nasty wound. The gash was deep and wasn't healing much yet, but because of the bandages, the bleeding had slowed down. But, it'd definitely leave a scar.

I got in my sweats and went out into the hotel room. After everyone else cleaned up, including Leo who had woken up in the car, we all agreed that I would stay awake for the watch first. I'd be up till 3 am. I didn't mind. I brewed up some hotel coffee and turned the TV on low.

It was strange feeling sometimes, not having a real home. Only two hunter teams actually lived in a permanent home and did local work and left the state region for a job when needed. My team was the more common type. We lived in hotels, wherever is closest to our most recent job or our next mission.

Hours had passed and I had been staring blankly at the TV thinking. I was surprised when Mark shook me out of my thoughts and said that he would take over the watch. I absentmindedly walked over to the only free bed left, a rollaway, and fell asleep immediately.

**New York City, New York, 2 weeks later, 11 pm, Hot Rod Night Club**

It felt strange, having so much extra time. We hadn't had a job since Billings and I was going nuts. I needed to do something. So, a few days ago, we had driven to New York to hang around the city and tonight we were going to go to the Hot Rod Night Club.

Dean handed out our fake ideas. "Our last names were gay so I changed them again. I'm Dominic!" He pronounced excitedly.

"I'm…Mason." Mark said slowly, reading his idea. Though it didn't need to be fake considering their age.

Leo looked at his. "I'm an 18 year old…" He groaned. He wouldn't be allowed to drink still, "…named Lance." He and Dean started punching each other, whether in a real fight or for fun, either way they are both stupid.

I looked down at my idea. I was 21 thankfully and my name was, "Brenda?"

Dean stopped fighting and looked at me, "Yeah, so?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, it's just a really girly name." I muttered.

"Oh, and Bella isn't?" Mark laughed.

I laughed too. "Touché."

We all got ready for the club scene. Leo wore black jeans and a black fishnet man tank top, I know weird. He spiked up his blonde hair and put temporary black streaks in it.

Dean wore an open black button down shirt and black pants. He let his hair run wild and put in a fake earring.

Mark wore a tight black shirt that showed off his abs and put on ripped jeans and hiking boots.

I of course was the main attraction when we went clubbing. I put on black boots, a black mini skirt, fishnet stockings, fishnet gloves, and thanks to my bandages being gone since the wound was turning into a scar now, with barely any bleeding, a shorter than half, black halter top. I put in a hoop nose ring, different than my usual stud, and I parted my hair so that my long bangs were only on my right side. I died it temporary blue.

We headed out. The club was packed. Everywhere I looked I saw groups. Emo's and Goths, Preps and Jocks, Punks and Skaters. Everyone was classified. I didn't know where we fit in, but we did.

Dean and Mark headed off to get some drinks and most likely hit on girls. Leo went off to go dance. I went to the bar and sat down. "Apple Martini, shaken." I told the bartender. He gave me the green alcoholic drink.

I started sipping at it when I noticed out of my peripheral vision a man sit next to me. He was quite handsome actually. He had long black hair with red streaks in it, an earring in his left ear and a nose ring. He had on a black shirt with a skull on it and tight black jeans. He ordered a shot of whiskey, then turned and smiled at me.

"Hello, would you like to dance?" He asked.

Well, when in Rome. "Sure, why the hell not?"

He took my hand and we went to the dance floor, dancing to some metal/alternative song. "You never said your name." He commented.

I decided to flirt for fun, which over the past few months I had gotten better at. "And, you never said yours." I smiled, looking at him from under my eyelashes.

He chuckled. "Alright, my name is Brad Dawson. And, you?"

I smiled. "Brenda Scott."

We danced and chatted about random things until about 2 am, then we went back to the bar and talked over some wine. He suddenly asked. "So, how about we go to my place Brenda?"

He had a devious look in his eye. Even if he was human, I still knew danger when I saw it. "I'd rather not." I started to get up. He grabbed my arm.

"Aw, come on baby, just for a few hours?" He chided.

I was getting annoyed. "In your dreams jack ass." I shook him off and walked away to find Dean, Mark, and Leo. As I retreated I felt his glare on my back.

I eventually found Mark and Leo, talking in a booth. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Mark said.

"Yeah," Leo agreed, "This scene's been dead for hours now."

"Where's D?" I asked, noticing that he wasn't with them.

Leo motioned with his thumb to a booth across the way. I saw Dean talking to some blonde floozy. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was giggling and blushing. Gross.

I marched over to them. The girl was quite pretty. She had beach blonde hair, a strong tan, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a small black, sleeveless dress. "Hello." I greeted the girl. She looked at me strangely, probably wondering who the hell I was.

"Alright lover boy, time to go." I grabbed his ear and pulled him up. Despite his repeated ow's, I didn't let go. I waved behind my back at the girl.

I finally let go after we had all reached the expedition. "God, Bella, I hate you man!"

I just laughed. "What, did you expect to just have another one night stand? I could tell, she isn't the type to just go away, very clingy." I grinned, still amused at what I had done.

We drove back to the hotel. We had all fallen asleep except for Leo, who was on guard. From staying up so often we all caught up on sleep and so we slept in until 8pm, including everyone having their guard duty. Our internal clocks got messed up a lot. Dean who was now on watch, woke us up with his phone in hand on speaker. "Hey, sport, we got another job." I grinned.

**Just so you know, the surprise was Bella showing up at the haunted house. Yeah. Review please. Next chapter will be during the hunter job but from Edward's point of view. Then the one after will be from Bella's view from where we just left off. That one will be LONG! Anyway, enjoy.**


	7. A new meeting

Chapter 6

A new meeting

**Edward POV, Altoona PA, midnight**

I listened as Carlisle gave us instructions. This would surely be a fun day, I thought sarcastically.

"_My vampire source, Sampson, who keeps track of hunters has given me some new information. Apparently the largest team is right upstate in New York City. Unfortunately, someone knows about us here. They've been hired to come and kill us." Carlisle said grimly._

_"Why can't we just run?" I asked bored._

_"Because once a hunter is assigned a mission, they stop at nothing to win. Especially the team with the female hunter." He responded._

_"So, no matter where we are, they'll find us?" Esme asked with worry. Carlisle nodded._

_"And, so it's better to just stay here." Carlisle answered everyone's question._

_"Can we fight them? I mean if they are going to start a fight, even if they are humans, why can't we fight back in self defense?" Rosalie asked, Emmett next to her all giddy with hope that the answer will be yes._

_After a brief discussion, Carlisle said that we could fight them if needed._

And, so we were all splitting up. Since all hunter teams have 4 in them, we were going in separate groups, one for each hunter.

Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen area. Rosalie and Emmett in the basement. Alice and Jasper in the middle floor. And, me, alone as usual, at the top.

I walked up to my room and waited for a long time. That's when I heard two cars pull up. It sounded like a truck and an SUV. And, then I smelled them. Three were guys, definitely, and one was the girl. The female hunter. I smiled, I would like to meet this huge threat. A little girl, I should fear. Funny.

I heard them kick down the door. They had guns, I heard the clicking of loading bullets, and I smelled smoke. Flame throwers. That's not good for us. I didn't really care though. I could kill them, or they could kill me, either way, I'll be happy.

That's when I smelled it. I froze. I knew that smell. It was faint, as if it had changed a bit, plus it was masked with many other smells of the other humans and the weapons and artillery. But, it still smelled the same. Floral. Like Bella. I shook my head. My mind was playing tricks on me. This wasn't the first time. I was nuts. Plus, since when is Bella the first and only girl to smell like flowers. I chuckled darkly at my stupidity.

I heard the footsteps as they all stupidly separated into single groups. The three males were splitting up on the lower levels. And, I heard one male tell the female to go upstairs. Lucky me. I would get to meet this female hunter.

I listened closely, hiding in the shadows. I saw a slim silhouette pass by my room. I grinned. I glided out of my room, silent and deadly. The female was encased in shadows, I couldn't see her face, but her back was to me. She was wearing ripped black jeans, so that they were practically shorts. On her left leg was a thigh halter, holding what I presumed to be a knife. She had a gun in her back pocket and slung around her shoulders was a band carrying the flame thrower. I'd have to watch out for that. She had long brown hair with caramel highlights in a high pony tail. And, I noticed that her back was tightly bandaged, as if she were wounded. And, she had on a ripped up jean jacket. You can't even call it a jacket anymore. It was only up to her upper chest and it was frayed and teared so that it had no sleeves. It looked tough kind of, but it didn't suit her short, tiny figure. I felt no threat.

She walked into Carlisle and Esme's bedroom and strided over to the window and sighed, she seemed sad. I almost laughed with pity. I decided to start now. I closed the door behind me as I entered. She stiffened but did not turn.

"So…" I said taking a step forward, crossing my arms over my chest. "You're the big bad female hunter." I hadn't noticed until now how strange my voice sounded. I hadn't sounded happy or cocky in a year and it sounded foreign and milky, almost husky, unrecognizable. "I was afraid that I'd be facing some big scary wise fighter. But, you're just a scrawny little girl. I guess I'll make it quick." I took another step forward.

She acted then. It was very quick, but the next few moments seemed to go in slow motion.

She reached down diagonally and drew out her knife, pulling it with her as she spun around. She didn't even flinch when she accidentally slashed her arm during her spin. She held out the knife but suddenly dropped it, shattering the silence.

My breath caught in my throat. "You…?" She breathed, shocked.

**How cruel am I? I know, evil. Cliffy! OMG! Well, I hope you liked it. Now I'm going to go back and start from the end of chapter 5 from Bella's point of view, you all need to know how that went. It will probably be a lot more informational and longer than this one though. I just have trouble grasping the complexity of Edward's mind, making writing his POV difficult. Anyway, review please and enjoy!**


	8. First Sight

Chapter 7

First Sight

As I drove at a pushing 85 miles per hour down the freeway, I felt great. Not having a job for so long really did take a toll on me. Leo was riding with Dean and Mark in the expedition. We thought it'd be easier to just pack everything in the bed of my truck considering the nice weather. Plus, I treasured the temporary aloneness.

I slowed as we entered Pennsylvania. We were going to go stop in Gettysburg on the way to Altoona, to get some food and change. I felt a race of excitement at the memory of this amazing job.

_"So, Boss, what job do you have for us now?" I asked anxiously, sitting down cross legged on the largest bed with my brothers._

_"There is apparently an abnormally large clan of vampires terrorizing humans in Altoona Pennsylvania. I need you to go and kill them off. You'll definitely need guns, knifes, and flamethrowers." Boss instructed._

_"Aw, yeah, awesome!" Leo yelled excitedly. "We never get to use the flamethrowers!"_

_Dean laughed. "Yeah, Leo, playing with fire sure is a blast!" He said with mock excitement. _

_"So, how many are in the clan?" Mark questioned._

_Boss hesitated. "It's pretty large, and strong from what I've been informed."_

_Dean snorted. "We can take them."_

_"Yeah, bring on them bastards. I'll kick their asses straight to hell, Boss." I grinned at the thought of sending horrible sadistic vampires to hell, beating them up and killing them, watching them die. Though it is a bit morbid now that I think about it._

_"Alright, there are 7…"_

At that remembrance I froze. I pulled into a parking lot and slammed on the break. 7 vampires. There was only one clan of 7 vampires that I knew of.

I laughed at myself. Those vampires didn't drink human blood and last time I checked they weren't psychopathic killers, terrorizing the small town of Altoona.

The expedition pulled up. Dean hopped out of the back. He ran up to my window. I opened the door and stepped out. "Good place, sport." He smiled at my apparent choice for food.

I hadn't realized where I had stopped. As I took in my surroundings I saw that we were at an Eating Park. We entered and got a booth.

When the waitress came by she gave us funny looks. We probably looked like some freaky Satan worshipping clan, all black, nose rings. Who knows? I ordered coffee while the guys got sodas. When food ordering time came, the guys ordered enough for an army, as usual, but also like usual I wasn't hungry. I had lied when I said that I ate a lot. I didn't eat a lot, but I ate enough, and with all the action in my life, I had no time for food, and when I did, I never really was that hungry. I looked down at myself, I had definitely lost a lot of weight in the past year, probably a little too much, by 5 or so pounds, but I was stronger too. I made up for loss fat with body muscle and strength. I was a hunter after all.

While the guys pigged out I went to the restroom and locked the door. Luckily it was a single bathroom. I had grabbed some clothes out of the truck. I got completely undressed until I was only in my underwear. My scar was bad. Dancing had apparently reopened it. I got out some bandages and tightly wrapped myself up from above my belly button to below my collar bone. I didn't really need a bra now, so I changed like that. I put on a pair of ripped up black jeans. They weren't shorts really, but they weren't even long enough to be capris. They were probably boy short length. I pulled on a ripped on jean jacket, with I had destroyed myself. It was frayed and only covered to my abdomen. It looked kind of cool with the frays everywhere. I tied a black ribbon around my left thigh for my knife for later. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a high pony tail. The streak in my long bangs from the club was still there so I let it hang out. It looked cool.

I joined my brothers back at the table and after they finished eating the whole restaurant, we headed back out to the cars. We continued the drive and eventually pulled up into the address that Boss had assigned. We tried to enter the gravel driveway as quietly as possible. I gripped the steering wheel and closed my eyes, preparing myself. I took a deep breath and grinned. I stepped out.

I looked up at the house. It was nice actually. It was a large mansion, completely white with large windows everywhere. It was 3 stories and at this size probably had a basement too. I looked at a large bay window and I could swear that I saw a black shadow flit away from it. It was tiny and lean, and whoever it was, was watching us.

So, we were expected, huh?

"Everyone, get your supplies." Mark instructed.

We adorned ourselves with weapons. I hung a cross around my neck, though I knew it wouldn't ever affect a vampire. I put a gun in my back pocket and I put my knife through my ribbon on my thigh. I slung the flamethrower diagonally across my body. Mark handed out walkie talkies since we would all split up completely. Once we were all ready we crept up to the house.

"Ready?" I whispered. They all nodded. I kicked open the door. We all waltzed in.

Empty.

There was nothing in the front room except for 2 couches facing each other. It definitely wasn't a permanent settlement for the clan.

"Okay, we'll slip up down here." Mark pointed to himself and Leo. "You go downstairs." He nodded to Mark. "You go upstairs." I grinned.

We separated each walking quietly to our respected divisions. I gripped the flamethrower as I slowly crept upstairs. I walked up to a narrow hallway. I passed by a whole bunch of rooms and continued on. I pulled out the cross. Sure, it may not kill vampires, but we had special crosses. If we held them up, they would continue to swing side to side or stop completely if everything was normal. If there was a supernatural presence in the house though, then it would swing in a circle uncontrollably.

It started to swing in a circle. I quickly pocketed it. So, the vampires were just hiding.

I continued to walk through the hallway and felt a presence behind me. I smiled in spite of myself. So, he was coming to me. That made it all the more easier. The house was completely silent, so I knew that no one had been found yet.

I walked into the end room at the end of the hallway. I walked up to the window. It was frosted over from the nighttime cold. I folded my arms across my chest and sighed. I shouldn't let emotions affect me at a time like this, but the cold reminded me of Forks. My old home. Where I swore that I would never return.

My follower walked into the room silent as the grave. He closed the door, probably to scare me. I did stiffen though, hopefully nothing noticeable. He started to talk to me, taunt me actually. His voice held a twinge of recognition but I couldn't figure it out. It sounded unfamiliar.

""So…you're the big bad female hunter." His voice was husky and he sounded cocky. Sure of himself. "I was afraid that I'd be facing some big scary wise fighter. But, you're just a scrawny little girl. I guess I'll make it quick." He said. That pissed me off. _I_ would be the one 'making it quick.'

With the help of the adrenaline pulsing through my veins, the next few moments seemed to speed up with time.

I reached down with my right hand and pulled my knife out pulling it with me as I turned to the right. I didn't even flinch when I accidentally slashed the upper part of my arm. When I turned around the person that I saw had shock on his face that matched my own. I dropped my knife and it thudded loudly to the floor, like a cannon ball bang.

"You…?" I breathed.


	9. Reunion

Chapter 8

Reunion

I backed up, pressing myself against the freezing cold glass of the window. I didn't even shiver. I quickly recollected myself. It couldn't be him, it couldn't. Edward left a long time ago. He didn't love me. I wasn't meant to ever see him again. And, even if I was, I can't believe that I was sent to kill him, as a murdering vampire. He wasn't that, was he? Things change, I had learned. Possibly this situation too?

And so I gathered up my emotions and put my tough demeanor back on. I took a step forward and grabbed my gun out of my pocket. I pointed it at him, and new shock registered on his face.

"Bella?" He asked amazed. "What are you doing here?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I live here. And, I asked you first." He responded.

I chuckled darkly, putting on my sarcastic badass façade. "I am here, for your information, because I am on a job. My job." I took in his amazed expression and continued, "So, I guess its true then. You guys really have changed. I didn't expect to have to come and kill you. But, if that's why I've been hired then so be it." I shrugged non-chalantly.

"We haven't done anything. We think that someone knows about us and wants us out. We haven't hurt a single human." He responded dumb-fondly.

"Yeah… not physically." I muttered. Pain flickered across his face. I remembered rule number 3, never trust the enemy. "So, can you give me one good reason why I should believe you?"

He looked surprised. "It's me Bella. I wouldn't lie to you… about this."

I decided to humor him for now. "Fine, if that's the story that you're going with, then I'll call up my team. We can have a meeting about this." I put away my gun and picked up my knife. I looked up while I was refastening it. "Is that okay?"

He shook his head, apparently coming out of a stance. "Uh… yeah, that's fine." He stared at me, while I stared back intimidating. "What happened Bella? You're the female hunter?"

I looked at him curiously. I assumed that he was talking about my new job. "Yes and nothing happened. And what I am is none of your business." I answered sharply.

He looked taken aback. "Oh…" He looked down. "I am curious though, about your life, it wasn't supposed to be this way…"

"Oh, and what way was it supposed to be Cullen." I sneered his name. I couldn't believe how much my personality had changed to him over a year. I still loved him though obviously.

He looked sad. "Later." He mumbled it most likely telling himself. Promising that he'd keep me here until he had answers. That's what he thinks. "And, when I asked what happened, I meant about the bandages." He motioned towards my abdomen. I nodded with realization.

"Oh, that. Stab wound. Pretty standard stuff." I answered casually.

Horror covered his face. "Are you okay? How long ago?"

"I'm pretty surprised that you care so much. And, it was about 2 weeks ago. It was fine, but last time I went clubbing, I think that the dancing opened the wound again. Should be fine soon though." I shrugged. He looked shocked at me. Probably that I wasn't concerned with the fact that I had been stabbed, and probably because I had gone clubbing. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I laughed. "Maybe I should call my team before they kill your family."

He nodded, still speechless. I picked up my walkie talkie. I turned it on to Dean's channel. "Hey Dean, over."

I heard fuzz and then his voice responded.

"Yeah, sport, found anything?"

I looked at Edward, "You could say that."

"Need back up?" He asked.

"Nope. Get Lee and Mark. Meet me in the living room." I commanded.

"But, we haven't found anyone." He whined.

"Exactly. Come to the living room and if you see anyone, including one of the vampires, don't kill them." I instructed.

"Why?" He asked incredulous.

"I know them." I eyed Edward again. He was just staring at me.

Silence. Then he responded. "We have to come?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, suck it up Dean! Just get Mark and Leo, pack up your stuff, and get your ass to the living room!" I yelled and turned off the walkie talkie before he could complain again. I grunted in annoyance.

I looked up at Edward. He looked amazed at me. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Um, you're bleeding."

I looked at my arm that was bleeding from my accident. "Oh." I looked down. I had no clothes to rip. I eyed his shirt. "Do you mind?"

"Huh. Oh, no. Go ahead." He responded. I walked up to him and ripped off some of the bottom of his shirt. I tied it around my wound with my free hand and teeth.

"Coming?" I asked as I waltzed past him and down the stairs.

"Yeah, sorry." He seemed like he was in a daze.

I was very confused. I didn't understand why the hell he cared. He didn't love me, he made that perfectly clear. He left me, hoping that I would move on, and I did, in a sense. So, why was he so amazed at how I talked and dressed and acted? And, why was he so upset that I was a hunter? Why did he care?

"Hey," I called his attention, remembering something important. "Maybe you should call the rest of your clan."

He stuttered, surprised that I had referred to his family as his clan. It was how we had to refer to the enemy though. "Um… y…yeah." He called out their names in a normal voice, his voice a bit shaky. "Rosalie. Emmett. Carlisle. Esme. Jasper. Alice. Come to the living room." With each name I cringed even more noticeably. I missed them more than I imagined. I felt a twinge of fear at seeing them again.

It had been Edward who had stopped loving me. Not the rest of them. Would they be mad that I was here to kill them? Would they be disappointed with what I had become? Would they be happy to see me? Would they not care at all?

I entered into the living room to see a slightly comical scene. I saw on one couch all six summoned Cullen's and on the other couch facing them was a glaring and confused Dean, Mark, and Leo.

Edward and I walked in. He looked at his family while I went to sit with my brothers. I saw out of the corner of my eye a look of desperation in his eyes, as if he didn't want to be away from me.

When I sat down, fully showing myself, they all gasped. I heard all voices at once asking somewhat similar questions.

Jasper and Rosalie: "What happened to you?"

Emmett and Esme: "What are you wearing?"

Carlisle and Alice: "You're the female hunter?"

I felt my mouth twitch, trying to fight off a smile. I answered all questions. "I am a hunter, the female hunter, yes. And, I am wearing _clothes_." I emphasized clothes with sarcasm. Who cared what I wore? I wore what I wanted to. What was comfortable.

Emmett was the first to speak up to that. "Would you like to explain what happened?"

"I'll tell what I know. My brothers and I were hired to kill a clan of 7 vampires. They have been accused of torturing humans and then killing them. Apparently, those vampires are you guys." I examined them. They all had golden eyes. "Or not…"

"This makes no sense. We haven't done anything. Don't you believe us Bella?" Alice asked desperately.

"I'm not sure at the moment." I answered truthfully. My brothers looked at me nervously. "By the way, these are my brothers Dean, Mark, and Leo." I motioned to them.

"Brothers?" Rosalie asked. I was surprised to see that she was talking directly to me, but I didn't let it show.

I smiled thinking of them. Dean, Mark, and Leo on the other hand looked perplexed and angry. "Yeah, my team. Brothers, actually. We're each other's family, we're all that we've got." I smiled, not even close to being shamed.

And, of course, Emmett with his assumptions and bluntness asked what was most likely on everyone's mind. "You live with them?" He seemed amused.

"Well, not technically, since we are always travelling we don't have a permanent settlement. We move from hotel to hotel. But, in truth, yes, we do live together." I answered casually.

I saw horrified expressions from the Cullens. And, Edward let out a growl. I lifted an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to ask what his problem was when I was interrupted by Mark. "Um, Iz, why are you telling the enemy all this information?"

I looked at him, having forgotten for a moment that they were there. "Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that guys." I gestured to the Cullens, naming them in order. "These are the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and…" I recollected myself quickly, "And, Edward." That hurt to say his name.

Dean looked shocked. "You mean…?" I nodded grimly. That's when all three of my brothers stood up quickly pointing their guns at the Cullens. The Cullens stood in response all glaring and growling at them. I stepped in front of my brothers and put out my hands in a protective stance. "Why are you protecting them Bella?"

"I'm not." I glanced back at the Cullens, they looked hurt at my words. I returned my glare to my brothers. "They haven't done anything wrong though."

Leo snarled. "They are vampires, that's reason enough to kill them."

Mark added in then, looking angry, "And, he's the one who… right?" He didn't completely finish the question. I nodded sadly, but still determined.

Dean was pissed now, "Then how is that not enough reason!?"

"Because, I once was very close to them, for one, and two, they haven't hurt anyone!"

**Alice POV**

I watched in awe as the girl that I once knew acted like a stranger. She continued to protect us from her own brothers, despite what we had put her through. I was so happy for her, but a bit upset. How had Bella become a hunter? Why had she chosen such a dangerous life style? She risks her life on a daily basis now.

Suddenly realization hit me. This had happened in my vision. Well, that was one vision that had been answered. I was about to think about the next vision when Carlisle's intellectual voice interrupted my train of thought.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone," He apologized gentlemanly. "But, I've thought about this and I think that we ALL have been set up.

**Ha. What will happen now? Just keep reading and you'll know. Did I please you all? Thanks. Bye.**


	10. Fun with Boys

Chapter 9

Fun with boys

I turned from my brothers, shocked at what I had just heard. "What do you mean Carlisle?"

"I have thought about this situation over and over and I think that you have been sent here to kill us on purpose. Is there any chance that someone could know who you are and who we are. And, want you to kill us off, since you know us?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, there's always a possibility of some mythological creature wanting to kill me." I saw Edward flinch. I tried not to laugh. "But, I don't understand why someone would go this extravagant just to get you guys dead or us dead…" I paused. I had a flash back suddenly.

When we had been at the gas station, weeks ago, on the way to our job in Montana, I had made a mistake. I remembered now that I hadn't been paying attention. I had swiped Bella's credit card instead of Beatrice's. I had made a huge mistake. We could have been compromised. Someone was now after us.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled as I came back to reality. Before anyone could ask I had my phone out and I waved Dean, Mark, and Leo to come to the table in the other room. I hadn't wanted them to come, but the Cullens followed too. I pressed the speed dial 1 for Boss.

"Who are you calling?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"Boss," I grunted anxiously. I turned the phone on speaker and waited impatiently. The phone picked up on the 4th ring.

"Hello Isabella." Boss said calmly.

"Boss, I think that we've been compromised." I said grimly, jumping straight to the point.

"What!?" Dean demanded.

"Shut it Dean!" I yelled.

"Explain everything that happened Isabella. Mark, Dean, Leonardo, explain all that you know too." Boss ordered.

"'Kay, Boss. A few weeks ago, before we killed that demon in Montana for the Greens', we had stopped at a gas station. I had paid for the gas not paying attention to what I was doing. I used my credit card instead of my alibis. I think that because of me, we have been compromised and now apparently set up." I admitted ashamed.

"I think you may be right." Boss replied grimly. "You should have been more careful Isabella. You've been trained better than this."

I sighed angrily, at myself. "Oh my God. I am such a fucking idiot!"

"Bella!" Esme scolded. I ignored her. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Edward. He wasn't looking at me though. I frowned and scrunched up my eyebrows but I let it slide.

We talked to Boss some more and finally figured it all out. "Okay, so some kind of demon with a tracking power followed us to the gas station. When he found out who we were with the help of my accident, he did research on me. He found out about my past with the Cullens and then sent us to kill them."

"That sounds right." Boss said.

Mark spoke. "But, that's stupid. Shouldn't he have known that Iz wouldn't have ever killed these guys?"

"That's the problem." Carlisle said. "I think he does know that. I'm thinking that whoever this threat is, he wanted to get Bella to come here so that we were all together, so he could attack. What better accomplishment for a demon than to kill off a large clan of vampires, and a band of hunters, including the infamous," I grinned despite myself, "female hunter."

Edward growled his hand still on my shoulder. "We should do research." Esme noted.

After some more minutes of discussing my brothers and me begrudgingly agreed to Boss to work with the Cullens until this threat was complete. Boss was going on a few missions with a team in California and he said that he'd try to come in the next few weeks, whether the demon was destroyed by then or not.

We all went to a sitting room and all seemed to split up. There was one medium couch and 4 love seats. Leo, Dean, and Mark sat on the couch and all the Cullens split up onto the love seats. This left one love seat and Edward and me facing each other awkwardly from across the room.

Edward walked over and sat on the love seat. I wanted to stay standing but I didn't want to seem like a complete bitch. I sat on the love seat leaning to the right side, and sitting on the most possible edge without falling. I probably looked like Edward did that first day in biology two years ago…

I felt a stab of pain in my stomach and flinched away from the memory. I saw a look of hurt on Edwards face and so I sighed and scooted closer to him so that we were just next to each other in a comfortable seating arrangement.

Alice then had a vision. She froze and saw something. She opened her eyes looking fearful. She glanced quickly at me with anxious eyes, but saw Edward stare at her and stopped. Whatever she saw had to do with me and she didn't want Edward to see it. "What did you see Alice." I demanded impatiently.

She nodded curtly and grabbed a notebook and pen. She started sketching. After a few minutes of precise sketching she passed the drawing around. "This is the demon that is after us." She looked at her family then at me, glaring slightly. "Or should I say YOU."

I frowned. "Why the hell would he bring you guys into this shit…" glare from Esme, "…stuff when he is only after me?"

"Maybe killing us is just an added bonus to your death." Rosalie suggested. Edward growled softly.

When the drawing got to me, I laughed. The demon had red eyes, and black hair. A burly figure and reasonably attractive. He was the guy from the club in New York City. "Why are you laughing at the man who wants to kill you, Bells?" Leo asked.

"I know him." Everyone looked at me amazed. "Well, not really. But, I met him. Remember that club in NYC?" I asked my brothers, they nodded. "Well, this guy came up to me and started hitting on me. I danced with him because I was bored. Maybe he's just pissy because I didn't take him up on his offer."

"What offer?" Mark asked.

I shook my head and closed my eyes sympathetically. "It was pretty sad actually. He was desperate. He wouldn't leave me alone when I told him no after he invited me back to his place."

Edward growled. I was getting tired of him sounding more like a dog than a person. "Perhaps he wasn't upset about you refusing… that. Maybe he was after you still then and he was trying to get you alone. But, since he failed he resorted to this. Maybe, he's been tracking you all this time." Carlisle said.

"That makes sense." I agreed. "Well, let the bastard come. I'll send him straight to hell." I chuckled.

"Yeah right, Bella. If someone is after you, we're going to help you." Emmett said. Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"That's a first…" I mumbled. "Well, since we have this all wrapped up for now, maybe someone can do research about this guy." Carlisle nodded. "And since I'm done for the night…" I was cut off.

"Do you want to go to bed? You can use a room upstairs." Esme offered.

I laughed. "Yeah right. It's the weekend. I'm not going to bed yet. Do you guys have any good clubs around this area?"

Dean, Mark, and Leo grinned expectantly. "Um… yeah, a few miles away towards the city." Alice responded. I thought I saw Edward glare at her.

"Alright then." I left to get ready.

I went up to the bathroom and took off my bandages. I covered the scar with concealer and put on my favorite clubbing outfit. Though I expected nothing, I knew deep down that I wanted Edward to see what he missed out on. It was silver and shiny and sparkling. It was a small dress that had small strings tying around the back of my neck. It scooped down in an impossibly low v neck and folded up when the neck ended. Then it got small and was a thin strap over my belly button and went out again with the bottom. It was attached like a dress and just went right over my butt. I put on silver high heels. I let my hair down, a bit wavy at the bottom and put on make-up and large silver hoops and a small nose ring hoop. I have to admit, I looked hot!

I waltzed out of the bathroom and met with my brothers. They were wearing various black punk outfits and fake earrings again. We walked down the stairs to a room full of amazed vampires.

Alice looked mad, probably because I never allowed her to buy me things like this in the past. Rosalie looked jealous. Esme and Carlisle looked disapproving. Jasper looked like he was trying to control the emotions in the room. Emmett was drooling practically. I laughed. Edward looked stunned and… was that lustful?

"Ready guys?" My brothers nodded and headed out the door. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later. We'll be back around 5-ish?" They all nodded, still too amazed to speak. That's when Edward said what I'd been hoping to avoid.

"May I join you all?" He asked.

I looked at him raising an eyebrow. "You club?"

He looked wary. "Yes." He answered. I shrugged.

I walked out and Edward followed seconds later. I stared at him when he emerged. He had apparently changed at vampire speed. He was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt. His hair was messier than usual and he had a fake earring in his left ear.

"You guys take the truck. We'll be in here." My brothers left me, sealing my fate, as they got into the expedition.

I got in the drivers side and Edward sat down next to me. After a minute or so of silence he started the dreaded questions. "So you… got your nose pierced?" He changed his question halfway through.

"Yep." I answered simply.

"Oh… it's different." He said nervously.

"That was the point. You can't look like you belong in church when you club." I said casually.

"Yeah… so, why did you become a hunter?"

I slammed on the breaks and glared at him. "That's none of your business." I replied coldly. I realized how weird that had been and saw his hurt expression. I started driving again and restarted. "Sorry about that. It's a long story. I'll tell you later, if we have time." I stared out the windshield not looking at him once.

"We'll have time." He said surely.

"Don't be so sure…" I mumbled.

He looked disappointed but then glanced at the speedometer and then smiled that famous crooked grin at me. My heart melted but I didn't show it. Never let the enemies know what you feel and never let them know you're in pain; I thought a quote from Boss in my head. "So," He said, "I see that you have changed your driving habits."

I looked at him confused then let a laugh out of my lips. "Oh, yeah, you have to drive fast in this line of work." I hadn't realized how foreign my laugh sounded until now. It wasn't my old laugh, the one that Edward had known. No, this one was a new one, one that had morphed from my old one. And, Edward noticed it too. He frowned.

I pulled to a stop as we entered the club parking lot. It was called "The Broken Heart." Ironic. "That is the most retarded club name that I have ever heard." I said amazed.

"Well, what do you expect in a place like this?" He gestured around him. We both laughed and our eyes met. We stopped suddenly at the same time too.

I looked at the club and grinned, a thought coming through my mind. "Hey, Edward, I think that you could be proven useful here after all."

He looked at me questionably. "What do you mean?"

"Well, since some jackass is after me, obviously they'd be doing the whole creepy stalker thing." He looked mad at the thought. "So, anyway, that means the possibility that that guy is here. So, you can read the thoughts of the guys in this club and see if anyone is thinking about me."

He sized me up and grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes, obviously he didn't approve of me revealing myself like this. "Do you really expect many people to NOT be thinking about you like that?"

I laughed half-heartedly. "Ha, very funny. I meant morbid, 'I want to torture and kill her' thoughts." He looked mad again. "Smart ass…" I mumbled. His lip twitched.

I got out of the car and joined my brothers. "Ready?" Dean asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm ready to have fun, while you're ready to hit on innocent girls and try to satisfy your pitiful lack of 'action' with a one night stand." I responded smartly.

"Very clever." Dean teased, but I knew I hit a nerve, but he retorted, with, much to my embarrassment, Edward right next to me. "But, you're one to talk. I don't think you've ever had sex. Considering, well," He motioned towards my body, "I'm surprised you haven't been raped yet or something." Edward snarled furiously. "Easy vampire-boy. I don't want that. I'm just saying." He mumbled something unintelligible and then walked into the club.

"Crap it. I don't have an idea." I said.

Mark smiled and handed me a card. "I decided to try something new. No more same letter names. I'm Hank." I snorted. "Shut up." Edward growled. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows. I burst out laughing. Everyone looked shocked. It sounded… natural. My real laugh, my old laugh. I stopped realizing what I had done. I was turning into the old me with Edward around. I had to keep strong. The old me would never EVER be able to handle a fight with a demon.

"Anyway, Dean is Chris." Mark continued.

Leo pepped up; he had been silent for a while, staring at some 20 something year old girl. "I'm Mitch." I snorted again. He glared at me. "We'll see who's laughing when you see your name."

I widened my eyes, nervous. I turned over my card slowly and looked at the name. I looked up at Mark with pleading eyes. "Lindsey?"

"Oh come on, there is nothing wrong with that name. It's pretty. Besides you hate all fake names you get. Is there a name that you do like on you?" He asked annoyed.

"Yeah, my name." I grumbled.

"Whatever, moving on." Leo entered the club.

Mark waved behind his back as he headed into the club past the bouncer too.

"Do you have an idea, or are you going in clean?" I asked Edward in a bored tone.

"What do you mean clean?" He asked. I showed him my idea.

"Are you just going in to club, and do your job." I eyed him to make sure he understood his job. "Or, like me, are you '21'?" I asked.

He looked confused, and then it dawned on him. "You drink." It wasn't a question, but his tone was melded with grim sadness, and disappointment.

"Yeah." I shrugged frowning.

"You're not old enough." He scolded.

"And? Do you know how much a necessity caffeine and alcohol can be with this life. The action needs caffeine, because I have many nights of staying up on guard or driving for hours, sleep is an uncommon luxury." I said annoyed.

"You need sleep. It's unhealthy for humans to not sleep." Edward said concerned.

"I'm used to it." I shrugged.

"And, the alcohol?" He asked.

I frowned. "Stress. This job isn't a walk in the park. Sometimes I get so stressed out that the only thing that can help is the comfort and numbness from a drink or two… or 6." I didn't even understand myself why I was telling him all this.

"6? Have you…?" He asked incredulously.

"If you're asking if I've ever gotten drunk and lost my better judgment and gone off with some jerk and did him?" He nodded but looked a little shocked at my wording, "no. I have never done any of those things, together, or single. I know when to stop drinking."

"I'd rather you not drink though." He said in a defeated tone. He knew that I'd win.

"And, I'd rather you butt out and accept that I drink. Let's go." I walked up to the bouncer and showed Lindsey's idea to him. He looked me up and down and had a lustful expression on his face. Whatever his thoughts were, they caused Edward to growl.

The bouncer and I both glared at him. I walked in the club and Edward followed. Over the sound of the music I asked, "What's your name?"

"What do you mean?" He asked dumbfounded.

I rolled my eyes. "Your fake name? Your alibi?"

He nodded. "Oh, I'll just keep mine."

I shrugged. "Whatever. Just remember your job," I smiled, "And, go have some fun." He looked like he wanted to say something else but I was already gliding away fluidly. Luckily my clumsiness didn't come back with my high pitched laugh.

I went over to the bar. A few drinks would probably help wash off the shock of the morning. And, maybe I'd loosen up enough to feel like dancing with some desperate asshole.

I showed the bar tender my idea. He nodded. "A pina colada." I said. He went back and got my drink. I sipped down the fruity alcoholic beverage while looking around the club. Definitely not even close to NYC material. It was really small with some poor lighting. It didn't even have a DJ, just a large stereo playing alternative and metal music. The bar was small with not many options and the whole set up really was like an abandoned ware house that some kids decided to throw a party in. It even went so low as to have a disco ball.

I finally saw something that I liked. And he was coming right towards me. But, I couldn't ask him to dance, not after what happened earlier.

Edward approached me as I was gulping down a shot of whiskey. He looked wary as he stared at the drink in my hand. But, when he reached me he wiped the look away and a look of urgency replaced it. "Bell…" I shot him a warning look. "Lindsey," He said slowly making a face. "There's someone here thinking of you, and whoever they are, they're watching you right now." I glanced around the room and saw no one watching me. "But, I can't tell who it is. We should go."

"No," I shook my head. "We can stay; whoever is here will die here. Wait here, I'm going to go get my gun from the truck." He nodded and I walked out of the club.

I went to my truck and got out my pistol and walked around to the back of the building, near a dumpster to reload my gun. Suddenly, I felt a stone cold hand wrap around my mouth. "Don't scream."

**Edward POV**

Bella was taking too long. I went outside and I saw her truck. I went over to it. It was open. I smelled the air and caught her smell. I followed it around the building but no one was there. I walked a few steps before the smell disappeared. I looked down and saw her discarded gun. "Dammit Bella!"

**Bella POV**

I was getting ready to shoot the guy when I felt a hard punch to my back. I dropped my gun in surprise and it skidded to a halt a few feet away.

"Are you going to be good now?" The angry, foreign voice asked. I decided no.

I twisted around to kick the guy but when my body was facing him; I didn't even see a face before cold marble collided into mine.

**Oh yeah. I wouldn't make a club scene without something interesting going on. FYI: Edward couldn't tell who was thinking about Bella because he was outside. And, the guy who attacked Bella was indeed a vampire. Edwards most recent POV was after Bella was taken in the last few paragraphs, I just wanted to put that part first. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please review and flames are welcome, though I hope you don't hate it that much. Bye.**


	11. Kidnapped

Chapter 10

Kidnapped

I reawoke in some warehouse or something. It was musty and old and I could hear dripping water in the distance. There was no one around and right in front of me was a chair with a large door behind it. In the corner I saw 3 red gas tanks.

My arms ached as I looked up. My feet were touching the ground barely but my arms were tied up with chains, painfully I might add, to the rafters above me.

The door in front of me creaked open. Three men walked in.

They were obviously vampires but not half as beautiful as the Cullens. They were all pale with crimson eyes. One was completely bald with a small goatee. The second one had black hair in a buzz cut. The third had long brown hair in a pony tail. They were all wearing tan suits.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded.

They all laughed. I glared at them. "We want you my dear." Said the bald one. I recognized the voice from the club as the one belonging to my attacker.

"Why?" I asked bored.

"Because, our master wants you dead you insolent girl." The buzzed one said angrily.

"Patience." Baldy said to him.

The brown haired one walked up to me and smelled my neck. "Mmm… You smell delicious. I wonder what you taste like." He pressed his lips to my throat.

"Okay, Ew." I said annoyed.

"Do not get too worked up, Darius." Baldy said to him. He looked at buzz. "And, do not get too angry Mick."

Darius and Mick answered to baldy in unison. "Fine, Tyler."

I was already figuring out their personalities. Tyler was a calm goody two shoes. Mick had serious anger issues. And, Darius was a perv.

I decided to annoy them all. "Aw, come on Tyler, you scared of me?" He looked shocked. I decided to bother pervert boy next. "Darius huh? So, are you a perv to make up for the fact that you have a microscopic dick?" He looked angry. I went for the angry one now, "And you. Poor little Mick, did someone have mommy issues or something, or are you just a little fuck tard in general."

I hadn't even realized what happened next until it did happen. Darius pulled out a gun and Tyler yelled no as he pushed his hand. It didn't matter though, for he had already pulled the trigger. I felt a searing hot pain as the bullet grazed the side of my stomach and burnt my skin. I screamed. Darius looked annoyed that he missed but still pleased that he hurt me.

I quickly calmed down trying to ignore the searing pain, and continued with my questions. "So, I'm guessing that you're all here to finish me off for your leader of whatever?"

Tyler shook his head. "Actually, we're supposed to keep you here until our master comes to kill you himself."

"Yes, but I'm sure master wouldn't mind if we killed her for him." Mick suggested.

Darius was suddenly at my side. Much to my disgust he traced his finger down my exposed skin of my clubbing outfit, from my collar bone to my belly button, even going in between my breasts. I shivered against the freezing stone of his hand. "Yes, maybe if we cut her heart out, master will take that as a prize."

"I don't think he'd be pleased but she is starting to annoy me." Tyler said. I widened my eyes. He was the one reason that I was probably still alive. If he decided that he didn't want me around then I mind as well say goodbye now.

Darius suddenly had a knife in his hand. "Maybe we can have some fun?"

Mick looked excited. "Torture?"

"Of course," Darius scoffed. I stayed silent as he laughed and placed the tip of the knife under my collar bone. He retraced the line he had done earlier with his finger, but this time with the knife. He cut into my skin though, not enough to kill me or anything, but blood oozed out. He pressed his lips to my collar bone and sucked some of my blood. I struggled but to no avail. "Mmm… I was correct. You are quite delicious." He eyed me greedily. "Very tempting. But this is not how I want to kill you. We wouldn't want to accidently make you a vampire, would we? Then we'd never get rid of you."

He looked back up at me and I spit in his face. "Bastard." I said.

He looked really pissed. He punched me in the stomach. I swung back from the blow. I took my chance and when I swung back I swung my foot and kicked him. It wouldn't affect him obviously but it would anger him more. I liked to play too.

Mick ran up to me and grabbed my neck. "That's it. I'm sick of your games you little bitch." He squeezed. I gasped for breath. He let go after glaring at me for a little while longer and him and Darius trudged back over to Tyler.

"Aw, are the little wimpy vampires scared now?" I mocked.

Tyler looked angry. "No, we just are tired of having to deal with an insolent human who gives us nothing but lip."

"Yes, we'll end it now. You can even choose your death." Darius said happily.

"And, what might those choices be?" I asked impatiently.

Mick laughed manically. "You can be beaten to death by us. Or," He motioned to the gas tanks in the corner, "You can put those gas tanks to use and die of natural gas."

I'd rather not get any more bruises on me even in death. It limited my wardrobe for fighting and showed off weak spots. "I think that I'll take the gas." I said suppressing a laugh, trying to mock them and not show any of the fear that was now raging through my body.

"Alright. If that happens you'll feel some burning pain going through your lungs when you inhale it. Then you'll technically fall asleep. You won't be able to wake up at all no matter how hard you try. This will all take about 10 minutes just so you know. By the end of 10 minutes the gas will cause this whole building to explode, but feel no worry. You'll be dead by then." Tyler explained and grinned.

I snarled. Then I grinned in challenge. "Bring it on." I said.

"Alright then. Goodbye female hunter." Tyler said. He exited followed by Mick. Darius gave me a creepy look of longing and then followed after twisting all of the tanks. I heard the leaking sound as the gas escaped from the tanks.

As soon as I inhaled my lungs burned and I felt a little bit more tired.

I obviously though will not give up this easily. I looked up and examined my situation. The chains that were binding my arms were wrapped up in the rafters above me. If I swung over to the chair in front of me, I could jump and use the chain to climb. If I reached the rafters then I could get the chains off of my hands. I could jump down and get out then. I smiled with hope at my plan.

I started to shift my weight over and over as I swung like a pendulum trying to reach the chair. Eventually I got my heels on the edge of the chair and pulled myself the rest of the way. It felt so good to not have the pull on my wrists from the chains and hanging but I had no time to relax. I grabbed a handful of chains above my wrist and jumped up pulling myself up little by little.

The problem was I was getting more and more tired every second. About halfway up the decent to the rafters, I was too tired. It had been probably 7 or 8 minutes already. I wouldn't make it. My grip slip and I fell down. The chains stayed intact on my wrists and I painfully got pulled up. I let out a scream of agony when they pulled. It felt like someone was wrenching my arms off.

I hung there growing more and more tired and more and more hopeless. My eyelids drooped. I could barely force them open and the pain in my lungs was subsiding as my breathing slowed down considerably.

My eyelids closed as I felt the familiar sensation of being inches from sleep. Suddenly the doors burst open. I forced my eyes open. I saw the silhouette of a god approach me. Then Edwards face appeared in front of mine. He looked horribly angry. My eyes closed again. I felt my hands coming loose as the chains disappeared. They hurt where the chains had dug in but I felt relief at them being gone.

Suddenly I felt cool air around me. We were outside. I was in Edward's stony arms and I felt safe despite how close to death I was. I felt wind whipping my face as Edward ran. Behind us I heard a loud explosion, of the warehouse.

Edward started speaking to me, "Bella, oh my Bella, are you…" I didn't hear the rest though because I fell asleep.

**I know that was way too close of a close call but I needed it in there. I know that this is all a little far-fetched and very mission impossible-like and you don't have to read it if you feel that way but I have to write. My mind is on inspiration frenzy. I hope you do like it though. Please review. And, Edward's point of view wasn't in there because he'll explain later and that would be a waste of space if it was in there. Stay tuned!**


	12. Confessions

Chapter 11

Confessions

I woke up feeling groggy and tired though I could feel from my stiff body that I had been asleep for a while. I woke up with my vision blurred and doubled, like that in the movies after you wake up from passing out. Once my vision adjusted I came face to face with a very gleeful and perky looking pixie vampire.

"Hi sleepy head! How are you feeling?" Alice asked, sounding like she was high on sugar.

"Okay…" My voice sounded hoarse. I cleared my throat. "How long have I been out?" That was better.

She laughed a wind chime of a laugh. "2 weeks and it's more like in and out."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Bella, I don't think that you understand what natural gas can do to mortals. You were really close to death. A few more minutes and…" She trailed off, frowning morosely. She pepped up immediately though. "But, thankfully Edward came in time. Anyway, you have been in and out of sleep for the past 2 weeks. You wake up every other day, mumble something weird, and then ask for water. Then you go back to sleep. Pretty weird actually but Carlisle said that you're body was treating your lungs and you waking up was just your body wanting necessities, like water."

"Oh… Where is everyone?" I asked, looking at the empty house.

She smiled. "Everyone went hunting but Jasper, Edward and me. Edward is outside reading and Edward is in the kitchen." She giggled.

I looked at the kitchen right next to us and saw nothing but I could have sworn that I heard a growl. "Why?"

She giggled again. "He has been by your side none stop since you got home."

"Really?" I asked confused. Why did he care so damn much? He was giving me a migraine trying to figure out this act.

"Yep. He's been watching you and talking to you, trying to soothe you because you'd start whimpering almost." I looked down embarrassed. "But, every time you showed signs of waking up he'd dash to the kitchen." She laughed. "It's kind of cute actually."

I sighed. "Edward, you can come out now you know." I said towards the kitchen.

Edward stepped out sheepishly from the kitchen. I tried to sit up but he was by my side in an instant and pushed me back down gently. "No, you should rest more."

I furrowed my brow. I finally asked what had been gnawing my mind since I first arrived here apparently weeks ago. "Why do you care so much Edward?" My voice sounded sharper than intended.

Pain flitted across his face. He recollected himself quickly. "Alice could you go outside with Jasper?" Alice nodded. When she was gone Edward turned to me, not meeting my eyes. "Are you feeling up to a little walk?"

"Of course." I scoffed. "I'd rather do bungee jump again then sit around here bored out of my fucking mind."

He looked at me completely then, shocked. "Bungee jump?"

"Yeah," I waved my hand dismissively, "Not an experience I'd like to relieve."

He looked almost smug. "Too dangerous?"

"Hardly." I laughed. "No, I did it in the spring in Colorado. It was a bit too cold but I didn't expect what happened would happen. The rope broke when I was almost at the bottom. Luckily I did it over a river, so I didn't go splat or anything like that." I laughed again at my wording.

"It… broke?" He choked out.

I raised my eyebrows. "I ain't dead. Now about that walk." He nodded, looking wary and helped me up despite my protests. He handed me a winter coat.

"It's cold out." I put the jacket on over my outfit. I was surprised at what I was wearing. I was wearing a long sleeved purple sweater and baggy blue jeans. I hadn't worn anything this non-revealing in a year…

We walked out back and on a trail in the forest. After about 20 minutes of silent walking we came to a clearing. It was clear and open and the frost adorning the grass made it seem like something from a fairy tale.

Edward walked forward after I had stopped and turned to me, sitting down on the ground. I placed the jacket on the ground and sat down on it next to him. He sighed and then we sat for 10 minutes more in silence. As a hunter I had learned patience, so I decided to meditate.

I folded my legs over each other, my feet on top of my knees. I placed my hands, palms up with my fingers in an 'okay' sign. I closed my eyes and sighed in content and then started to ohm.

I heard Edward chuckle and open up my left eye to look at him. He was looking at me amused. I opened my other eye and glared at him. "Something amusing?" I asked angrily.

"No, it's just, you're so different. I've never seen you so, peaceful. You look like a hippie." He laughed.

"Nice." I decided to retort back. "With patience comes wisdom. Two things that you know nothing about nor have."

He looked taken aback, and then burst out laughing. I started laughing too and then suddenly couldn't stop. It the worst part was that it was my old laugh. The laugh from my time with Edward. It had resurfaced again with a vengeance and wouldn't go away.

Edward finally stopped and I followed his example. I sighed, and gasped in, realizing how out of breath I was. I started laughing again. Edward joined in. I was embarrassed by how Looney I was laughing and stopped again. And, once again I had to suffer from word vomit. I admitted more truths before I even realized it. "You know, I haven't laughing this much in over a year."

He looked pained. "Same."

We both grew silent at the sudden awkwardness. I was getting impatient now, "Okay, so did we just come here to sit in silence or did you want to tell me something?"

He fiddled with his fingers, amazingly lost for words. I suddenly felt fear shoot through my veins. What if he had come to ask me to leave? What if he was tired of my presence and wanted me out of his life yet again? What if he said that the hospitality that I had been shown had all been his family and my brothers and I were more than free to leave?

I felt a tear brimming at the edge of my eyelid. I gasped and wiped it away in shock. I hadn't cried since that horrible day and the month that followed a year ago.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Yeah," I laughed nervously.

"Are you crying?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't cry." I said 'cry' in disgust.

"Oh," He looked down then spoke rapidly. "Bella, I made the worst mistake of my life a year ago. I should have never left you. I thought that that would be best, for you, for your safety. I brought you into this world of supernatural beings and I thought that if I left I would take you out and renew your safe life. But, I was wrong. I should have realized that once you were brought in you would never be out. And, now you're running around the country with the most dangerous job imaginable. I wanted you to be as far away as possible from death but now on a daily basis, you're practically asking for death!" I stared at him, my mouth gaping. He grew angry. "You promised you would stay safe."

That hit a nerve. I spoke the truth. "No, I promised that I'd stay safe _for Charlie_. Well, newsflash Edward, Charlie is dead! There's no one to be safe for!"

He looked agonized. "When I said for Charlie, I did mean for Charlie. But, I also meant for me. When I told you I left, I needed an excuse."

"Why? Why are you doing this to me Edward? You said you didn't want me. You said you didn't love me!" The tears were falling freely now.

"Bella that was the blackest form of blasphemy imaginable. I love you with every fiber of my being." He whispered.

"Yeah, like I'll believe that." I said angrily.

He shook his head hopelessly. "How come you can believe the lie but not the truth?"

"How am I supposed to believe anything you say Edward." I sneered his name. "When you said you didn't love me, it sounded as honest as when you said that you did love me."

He cupped my face in his hand. "Bella, I do love you. I love you so much. I exist for you."

"Then how come you didn't stay? How come you didn't come back? And, don't you dare say that you were planning to come home Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Obviously you weren't if you were gone for over a year and _I_ was the one who found _you_!"

He looked dumb struck. "I have no idea. I was stupid. I am stupid. I never meant to hurt you Bella. I love you and if you give me the chance, I will never leave you or hurt you again. I promise that. But, if you hate me, if you resent me, I will understand completely. I would hate me too. I do hate myself for what I've done." His expression was self-loathing.

"Don't pull the 'it's all my fault' crap Edward. You promised you'd love me forever. You said that you'd never leave. How is this future broken promise unlike the others?" I demanded.

"It won't be like the others. I swear. How can I convince you to forgive me?" He asked hopelessly.

"Don't bother. I don't have time for this right now." I stood up. He followed swiftly.

I used my training to wipe my emotions clean. I made my face dead and my voice blank and monotone. It was better than crying, that's for sure. "We have to get ready for a battle." I walked back through the trail we had come through and Edward followed silently behind me.

**I know I'm cruel. And, no that's not the end of their love. I'm not that crazy. They'll fix it soon enough. But, Bella needed to be mad, since she didn't really show the correct amount of rage that most people would show in New Moon. But, for now, we've got a fight coming, and soon I will rekindle the FLAME! Mwahaha! **


	13. A new impasse

Chapter 12

A new impasse

I entered the Cullen house trying to not break down in tears. Obviously I still loved Edward. I always have and always will. But, my training taught me to never let anything get the best of me, especially my emotions. Telling Edward that I was sorry, proclaiming my love to him again, that would be weakness. And, when the fight with our enemy appeared, I'm sure it would cause my downfall somehow.

Edward closed the door behind us. I didn't look at him as I turned and sat down on the couch. I decided to suck it up. I mean come on; we were going to have to work as a team to destroy these vampires. Despite how I felt right now, I had to get over it and fight my best, and that includes the help of my love, though he didn't know that.

"Edward, we need to talk." He walked over to me warily and sat down on the couch across from me, giving me unwanted space. "It's been 2 weeks and the enemy hasn't showed signs of coming yet. We need to be prepared. We all need to form a battle plan."

I tried to concoct a helpful plan, but failed miserably, considering my lack of information. I was about to give up when Carlisle entered the room. "No need to worry Bella, I have some new information." He sat down next to Edward and cleared his throat. I leaned forward in anticipation, my hands cupped hanging over the edge of my knees.

"I have done much research over the past few weeks, and based on everything that we have learned, I have gathered needed information from sources around the country. Thanks to your information on the demon that you met in the New York club, and Alice's drawing of the demon, I have figured out many things. First though, do you remember the night two weeks ago when you were attacked?"

"Yes. It was definitely by vampires if that is what you're asking? There were three men. Pale and stone, same as you guys. But, they were definitely human drinkers, because they had crimson eyes. They continued to speak of their 'master' wanting me dead, so I'm guessing that some vampire is in charge or the demon that is after me. By, why would a demon work with vampires?"

"This only confirms my information more." Carlisle said. "The demon after you is extremely powerful. He has minions, you could say. They are five vampires. They all work for him and obey him completely. You were attacked by 3 of the 5 vampire minions."

"How is he so powerful?" Edward spoke up.

Carlisle looked grim. "According to legend, there is an all powerful demon that has walked the earth, using his immense power to scare other mythological creatures into being his minions. His name is Andros. But, he goes with modern names. Right now, one of my sources believes he is going by the name Brad Dawson." I smirked.

"That's the guy from NYC." I said. Carlisle nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, and you are lucky he didn't attack you then." He raised my eyebrows. "He has many standard demonic powers, like being able to blink, being strong, and other things like that. But, he has poison claws. His finger nails grow out when he is in true demonic form. They are coated with a poison. This poison is even painful to vampires, though it can't hurt them."

"What about humans?" Edward asked. I saw him flit his eyes over to me for a brief second.

"For humans it is bad. If it doesn't go directly into the bloodstream then it just incapacitates them, like our venom does, so that he can attack them. If it does go straight to the bloodstream without being extracted within any time more than a half an hour, then it can be potentially fatal." Carlisle said, looking at me sadly at the end.

I laughed. "What? This bastard isn't going to hurt me at all. I'm going to kick his sorry ass."

"Yes, but with our help." Edward said sternly.

"Sure, the more the merrier." I smiled.

He looked surprised. "Why are you so at ease?" he asked.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." I teased. He raised an eyebrow. "Look, I'm not a little fragile, porcelain doll in constant need of protection anymore, Edward. Can't you tell?" I gestured to myself.

He looked pained. "Yes…" He whispered.

"I'll go get everyone else. We need to come up with a battle plan." Carlisle said, getting up.

I realized the people that I hadn't yet seen at all today. "Where are my brothers?" I asked.

He smiled gently. "Dean and Leo had gone grocery shopping earlier; they are about a mile away. Mark is upstairs, trying to arm wrestle with Emmett." He looked amused. I laughed. That ought to be interesting.

Carlisle left the room leaving Edward and I alone, staring at opposite walls. I couldn't let him know that I loved him. Not right now at least. I had to postpone it. If this battle turned out bad and something happened and we were separated again… I couldn't bear it.

"Edward." He looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" He asked, not angrily, just curious.

I decided to at least clean things up a bit between us. If this battle turned out well, I'd tell him that I still loved him too. "For outside, I was rude and immature." I couldn't take it anymore! "And, I lied. I do love you Edward. I always have and always will, no matter what may happen to me tonight."

He looked shocked. Then angry when he heard the doubt in my voice. He grabbed my hands and forced me to look in his eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan, don't you ever say that. I will not let anything happen to you tonight. I promise."

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so, so sorry Edward. I must have hurt you so much outside."

He laughed darkly, "I doubt that you didn't even put me through an eighth of the pain that I put you through."

I didn't want him to feel bad, but I couldn't really argue. So, I told the truth, "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm a hunter, and I'm happy about that. I love my new life." He looked upset. "Will you stay with me?"

He laughed. "Bella, I'm a fast learner. I will never leave you again, not until you send me away."

I kissed him on the lips lightly. "Which will be never."

He pulled away, looking torn. "Bella, I'm really sorry, but I can't let you continue to be a hunter. It's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. I mean, because I've left you've been stabbed, and probably a lot worse."

I raised my eyebrows, and grew annoyed. "I'm not stopping this lifestyle. Its fun, it keeps me sane, and I can help humans."

"I know, and I'm happy that you like this life. But, seriously, it's dangerous." He was practically begging for me to stop.

"Edward, I'm not going to stop." I thought. This was bad. "You want me to stop hunting for my safety, and I want to continue hunting for my sanity. Is there a compromise in there possibly?"

He frowned. "It looks like we've reached another impasse."

I considered it, "I'm willing to cut back. But, I can't just abandon my brothers, and they'd never quit. We all have our reasons for fighting."

"What are the reasons?" He asked.

"Well, Mark and Dean are mostly for revenge for their parents and for sport. Leo is for justice against vampires, since they killed his huge family and possibly for fun, he's just a kid." I looked down in sympathy. "We all feel horrible about Leo. Someone so young and innocent shouldn't have to have such a lifestyle."

He crinkled his eyebrows, "And, what makes you so different?"

I gave him a look saying 'Duh' in a way, "I'm not a child Edward. I'm not fragile or little or weak or helpless or any shit like that. I chose this life of my own accord. I understand the consequences. I know that drinking is unhealthy at the age I am and the amount I drink. I know living with 3 women deprived boys is an accident waiting to happen. I know that I will get injured a lot. And, I know that I will die someday on a mission."

He looked scared. "How do you know you'll die?"

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't it obvious? All hunters understand the high possibility of death in this line of work. Fighting supernatural creatures that are stronger than you everyday? We can't just keep pushing fate Edward!"

He looked confused. "And, yet you still want this life?"

I was about to answer when everyone burst in the room, "They're almost here."

"We'll talk later." I said quickly getting up. "Alright, let's prepare!" I announced to everyone. This guy was after me, so I'm taking charge. "Everyone grab a flame thrower, a gun, and/or holy water." All the vampires grabbed a certain weapon and all the hunters grabbed each.

After we all had adorned our weapons I instructed teams. I think that I sounded like a military instructor. "Alright, this bastard's got five minions. We have to split up. Rosalie and Emmett take one. Carlisle and Esme take one. Alice and Jasper take one. Mark and Dean take one. And, Edward and Leo take the last minion."

"Who's going to take the leader?" Emmett asked.

I smiled. "That'd be me." I saw looks of protest from everyone in the room. "Look, this guy is after me, so I'm taking him down personally. I have weapons and if I need help, you guys will all be nearby." They still looked determined to change my mind. "Don't even try it. I ain't changing my mind. Deal with it. We don't have much time."

Everyone nodded and got into their groups. I stood with Leo and Edward. "Take care of Leo." I told Edward.

He looked down and nodded. "Of course. And take care of yourself."

I grinned. "Just another fight."

He looked grim then, "Promise to be safe. If you need help, call me."

"Of course, but you worry about yourself and Leo before you worry about me." I ordered.

"Okay." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." We stared into each other's eyes until the door was kicked down.

**OMG! Cliffy! The battle is next! Deal with it! Please review! I like reviews!**


	14. AN w review goal luv yas

**OMG! You guys are so awesome! I love you all for reviewing and stuff! I have been typing this story for months but I've been afraid to put it up, thinking people wouldn't like it. But, last night I was bored so I put up my finished chapters. And, look here, I got 14 reviews in 1 day! You guys are awesome! And, since I'm weird like that, I'm going to put a review thing for the next chapter! The battle chapter won't go up until I have 20 reviews! So, I only need 6 more! Come on, you can do it! I love you guys! Thank you for reviewing and putting me on alert! **

**-emo panda**


	15. The Battle

Chapter 13

The battle

_"I love you too." We stared into each other's eyes until the door was kicked down._

5 menacing vampires burst into the room fast as lightening. All of the assigned teams went for one. I noticed the three vampires who had kidnapped me. Emmett and Rosalie we attempting to rip Tyler to shreds. Carlisle and Esme had Mick. And, Edward and Leo had Darius. I stood there watching the action. There were two females. Dean and Mark had one and Alice and Jasper were fighting the other, leading it upstairs. We were all spread out in the large room and Emmett and Rosalie were fighting in the kitchen.

I heard a menacing chuckle from behind me. I whipped around, pointing my flame thrower at the source. "Well, isn't this quite amusing." He wasn't even looking at me, but I knew it was Brad Dawson, or I guess Andros.

I scoffed, putting on my badass façade. "Andros, huh? Too scared to fight with your minions?"

He looked down at me and glared. "Oh, no, not at all. I'm just waiting for you to make the first move."

I let my flame thrower hang at my side and grabbed my knife, holding it behind my back. "Gladly." I said as I thrust it forward. He blinked and reappeared behind me.

He grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling it back, I winced. "Come on you have to do a bit better than that." I pulled myself out of his grasp and threw myself around, landing a kick in his stomach.

It had more force than I had thought. He stumbled back a bit. Lucky demons aren't practically marble like vampires. I was getting off easy.

"Insolent girl!" He charged and threw his fist towards my face. I ducked and slashed his arm with the knife. He grabbed it. "You're going down you little bitch."

I laughed. "Sure, keep believing it asshole." I think I laughed a little too long because before I knew it, he pushed his fist into my stomach and I flew back hitting the wall. "Real nice, buddy." I mumbled as I picked myself off of the ground. But, he was gone. He must have blinked to another part of the house.

I examined the battle scene. Carlisle and Esme's vampire had been destroyed and they were fighting with Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and Leo were helping Dean and Mark.

I whipped my head up when I heard Alice scream. I ran upstairs, and didn't even pay attention as Edward followed, leaving Leo with my other brothers. I ran into a bedroom and Jasper was being held off by the vampire they had been fighting while Andros had Alice cornered. Alice was getting ready to fight, but I saw evident fear in her eyes.

"Hey, bastard, you're supposed to be fighting me." I mocked. "Leave her alone!" He turned to me and smiled wickedly. He threw his hand out and his nails grew, turning a sickly greenish black color. Poison. He turned back to Alice.

"Alice!" I yelled as I ran in between the two. I saw from behind Andros, Jasper lying on the floor, probably in pain from all the emotions or injured for real, I couldn't tell. Edward was fighting the vampire in the corner. I looked back up at Andros.

He smiled sweetly and disappeared. I sighed. Then I heard Alice scream my name as I felt an extra presence behind me. All I felt was burning pain stinging my back as I felt his claws slash into me. I heard Edward scream my name. I face planted on the floor, in a haze, not able to comprehend the action of closing my eyes. All I felt was pain but I didn't want to scream, it was a weakness.

I heard more screams as Edward tried to fight away from the vampire. "I'll get help." Alice yelled, running at vampire speed from the room. I was vaguely aware of more battle sounds from downstairs.

Then, I was brought out of my haze abruptly when I heard Edward yell out in pain. The vampire was hurting my Edward. NO! I'm not letting him get hurt!

Ignoring the horrible pain in my back and in my veins, I slowly staggered up. Once I stood up I closed my eyes to steady myself. I opened them to find Edward being attacked by the vampire. He had a hole in his stomach in the shape of a fist. I grimaced at what must have happened. I ignored the pain and grew determined. I grabbed my knife and ran.

Edward's eyes widened as I jumped on the back of the vampire and slit his throat with the knife. I fell off of him as he staggered back in surprise. I quickly scrambled up and grabbed my flame thrower. "See you in hell!" I yelled as I ejected the fire at him. He fell to the ground in flames and I watched unsteadily as he turned to ash, finally dead.

I staggered backwards until I hit the wall and I held onto it with my hands, trying to stay upright, or at least conscious.

Edward ran to me. "Are you okay Bella?"

I looked up at him, not knowing what to say. I couldn't really think straight. "Bella, Bella talk to me!"

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine?" It came out sounding like a gasp. "You?"

"Of course." He answered. He opened his mouth to say more, but we heard another scream.

I got up and ran downstairs; trying to ignore the pain though it was way more than hard to. I saw all of the vampires were dead while the Cullens stood with Mark and Leo in a type of circle.

The Cullens had minor injuries, but I could see them already healing. Mark and Leo looked like crap I gotta say. They were sweaty, cut up and bruised. This really was our biggest battle.

I stumbled over to the scene and pushed through Alice and Rosalie, standing side by side. They gasped when they saw me but I didn't care. What I say made me drop to my knees. Dean lay in the center of the circle, completely cut up and bruised. He had a burn mark it seemed on the side of his handsome face and his right arm was horribly deformed. His abdomen was bleeding from possible broken ribs and his left leg was twisted and purple and black, obviously broken. He was unconscious and everyone stared in fear at him. Carlisle was at the other side of him, examining him.

"Dammit Dean, you idiot. Wake up!" I ordered. The stress mixed with my pain and seeing my brother looking half dead made me want to cry, but I held it up.

"Bella, Dean is just unconscious. He'll be fine. After this is over, I'll fix him up." Carlisle reassured. I stopped cold in my tracks.

"After it's over?" Everyone looked grim.

I heard that same menacing chuckle. I turned around and stood up slowly, the pain starting to seep further into my system. I don't think I can handle it much longer. "Yes, I'm still here you little bitch." Andros mocked.

"Good for you fuck tard." I mocked back. He seemed a little shocked.

"I'm surprised you can move. Seems like the rumors about your strength and self control are true. Well, I'm going to prove the undefeatable female hunter rumors wrong." I glared at him and Edward growled.

"I'd like to see you try." I said taking a step forward.

I heard Edward sigh angrily as he pulled me back. "Bella, Carlisle just told me in his thoughts the only way to kill Andros."

I stepped back closer, curious. "How?"

He seemed hesitant. Andros was tapping his foot rudely and impatiently. "Fine. You have to mix human blood with holy water."

I grinned. "That's all, eh?"

He glared at me. "Don't you dare?"

I frowned. "And, who else is supposed to do it? You're not exactly human, my brothers are in crappy shape and Dean is practically dead!"

"You've been poisoned. You're not exactly in tip top shape either!" Edward yelled.

Andros took a stride toward us. "Are you two done yet? I don't have all day."

With that Emmett, Jasper, and Edward pounced on him. Carlisle, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie stood back with my brothers, to watch over Dean. No matter what move Edward, Emmett or Jasper made, Andros would blink away.

I decided it was now or never. I grabbed a bottle of holy water and my knife. I slashed open my forearm and let the blood ooze out into the bottle. All of the vampires smelled it. Edward turned to look at me. He looked horrified and angry. "Move!" I ordered. The three of them joined the rest of the group behind me. I stepped towards an anxious Andros.

"Remember this." I said as I grabbed the bottle, "The female hunter always wins." I chucked the red holy water at him. He started to sizzle and collapsed on the floor in ash. I watched in awe as his ashes were sucked down with a burst of light to hell.

I heard everyone's excited cheers behind me. I turned to walk back to them. The pain came again, more forcefully then before. It had finally entered my blood stream. I clutched at my heart and winced. It burned me again and I let out a yell of agony as I quickly met the floor and everything turned black.

I woke up bandaged and foggy. I couldn't remember much, just that the battle was over and that Dean was hurt. I sat up. Dean. (**A/N sorry this line below this sentence won't go away )**

I looked around; I was in a large bedroom, with a huge collection of CD's in the corner. It must be Edward's room. "I see that you're awake." I turned to the side, to the source of the voice. I smiled when I saw my own personal God sitting on the side of the bed.

"Hey there." I said grinning.

He smiled and came over to me, encasing me in his arms. "Are you feeling okay?"

I laughed, "Of course. Never better. I mean you are going to stay with me right?" I asked hopefully, but feeling sudden fear.

"Of course. You're really lucky actually. Carlisle said that when Andros slashed you with his poison claws, he just missed your veins. It eventually did enter your veins but we caught it soon enough and Carlisle extracted it. If he had been an inch closer, you would have…" He trailed off.

"Died?" I offered. He nodded. I laughed. "Well, I'm not."

He looked amazed. "You know, you were right. You're not the fragile little clumsy thing that I used to know."

I felt fear. Is that who he loves? "Does that change anything? Do you not like the new me?"

He shook his head furiously, "No. Of course not. I love you for how you are, no matter what you're like. Now, you're sailor mouth…" He trailed off grinning my crooked grin.

"Well, get used to it. It's kind of a habit now." I leaned in for a kissed and groaned when my cell phone went off to "Gone Forever" again. I looked up and Edward looked pained, guessing who the lyrics where supposed to resemble for me.

I pulled up the front. "Yeah, Mark?"

"Bella, Boss is here." Mark said nervously. "He came to find out why the Cullens haven't been finished off. Alice saw a vision of him. He'll be here in 5 minutes."

I hung up and gulped. "Um, Edward?" He looked at me. "Boss is coming, in 5 minutes. He wants to know why my brothers and I haven't finished your family off." I bit my lip nervously. What was going to happen? Boss was nice and all, but he was strict and very serious about this job. We could get fired, though I doubted it. But, he wouldn't hesitate to suspend us from the job. I couldn't let that happen.

"Let's go." We walked downstairs. All of the Cullens were sitting in the living room. Mark and Leo were anxiously standing by the door entryway. Dean was sitting on a couch. His arm and leg were in casts and his abdomen was bandaged up.

"Wow, Dean, you look like shit." I laughed.

Dean laughed too and retorted, "Look who's talking bitch," growl from Edward, "You look like Frankenstein with all your stitches." Yes, good old' sibling love. But, I hadn't noticed how I looked.

I saw stitches on my arm where I cut it when we first got here, and from the battle. I had cuts and bruises all over me. I felt my forehead, there was a bruise from when I face planted. I put my hand on my back; there were four lines of stitches going up from when Andros slashed me. It was covered by a large bandage. I laughed. "Damn D, you're right."

"Aren't I always?" He chuckled. It was rhetorical but I wanted to get him back.

"Um… no." I laughed. He frowned.

Alice cut in. "He's here."

**What do you think? I got so many reviews to update, I felt bad about keeping you all waiting. 19 are close enough to 20. The next chapter will be sort of flashbacks, they'll just be reliving it out loud, from Mark and Dean and Leo about when their families died and they joined the mission. It will also have Boss' story because we all want to know why he started the whole thing. It might be a little surprising. When Andros slashed Bella that was what happened in Alice's vision in the beginning. **


	16. Tales of the Hunters

Chapter 14

Tales of the hunters

The door burst open and an angry Boss marched in. He glared at the Cullen's. I strode over to my brothers for our lecture or whatever, leaving behind a reluctant Edward. Boss walked up to us and crossed his arms. He was wearing a suit, looking formal, but his expression was pissed.

"Would you like to explain to me why the vampires you were supposed to kill are still alive?" He demanded.

Dean was still lying down, he shrugged. Mark was silent, worried. Leo looked down at the floor, with wide eyes. I chose to answer. "That'd be my fault Boss." I'd rather take the blame than let my brothers get punished. It was kind of my fault.

Boss glared at me. "And, how pray tell; is it your fault Isabella?" His voice dripped with venom. I flinched.

"Well, the Cullen's were set up by the demon Andros. When I used my real credit card a while back, he must have used it to track me and get information about me. He found out about my past with the Cullens and then called you to hire us to kill them off. Either he wanted me to kill the Cullens, or to get the Cullens and me together to kill us all off." I smirked. "But, we took care of him."

In the middle of my fast explanation, recognition had flooded Boss' eyes. He stared at me, open mouthed. "You mean, this is the vampire family you used to be close with?"

I nodded. "Well, about that, I guess that I am still close with them. I kind of solved all my problems with them." I turned and smiled at Edward.

Boss' eyes followed where I looked. He examined Edward and a small smile touched his lips. "I understand how weird this is to say, and I am happy that you two have solved your differences, but I want to thank you Edward. If it weren't for you, I probably would never have been able to recruit the most famous and strongest hunter that I've seen in a long time. Isabella is amazing in the field."

Edward looked at me, a hint of anger on his face, "Oh, I know. She does fight rather well."

"I'm still a bit surprised though about your relationship." He looked down, more mumbling to himself. "We don't usually get that close to humans."

I raised my eyebrows. "Wait, what do you mean _we_?"

He widened his eyes in shock at his slip up. He sighed then. "I mean, that I'm a vampire." We all gasped.

"What do you mean? You're eyes, you're skin…"

He sighed again. "That's my power, morphing." He quickly changed before our eyes. His features become god like, his skin hardened and whitened, his hair grew glossy, and his eyes turned golden.

"Oh my god…" We all said in unison.

"Yes, I know. I'm guessing that you're all curious about this situation?" We all nodded mutely. He continued. "I was turned by a vampire, I don't know his name. He killed my wife and children. This was all back in the mid 1800's. I was turned though. I killed him immediately after and began to start hunting humans. I didn't like it though and wanted to escape. I traveled to Europe and ended up in Italy. I was about to hunt in Volterra when I met the Volturi. They told me that they'd either kill me, banish me forever, or I could join them. I was interested so I joined. Eventually I grew tired of their ways and left them. I changed my diet and moved to America, posing as a human with my power. That's when I started the mission. You all know the rest."

I nodded. "So, you're really a vampire?" Dean asked in shock.

"Yes." He nodded.

"But, we're supposed to kill your kind…" Mark said.

"I know, but I wanted to protect humans. So, I started this."

"Wow…" Was all we could say.

Talk about a hard blow.

**Yes I know it's way too fast and vague, but I can't put this story off any longer. I'm done with it and I want to finish it. Sorry that you didn't hear about Mark, Dean and Luke, but you got an impression on their stories earlier in the story. So, yeah, here's the epilogue. Sorry if I'm disappointing you. Check out my new stories though, okay? They should be good.**


	17. Epilogue Forever

Epilogue

Forever

Everything changed after that day. I ended up with Edward, and he soon proposed. We got married, and afterwards, he changed me, reluctantly I might add. I have the power of telekinesis, I guess from flying through so many walls as a human, heheh. Edward didn't approve of my new life, but once I became invincible, he decided it was okay. We settled down in a permanent settlement in Oregon. I live with the Cullens and do missions in the area. I can't give up such a cool life, now can I?

Everyone split up kind of. Boss retired to live out the rest of his existence, forever I might add, in England. I hear from Mark that he has a vampire girlfriend. That's cute.

Mark took the position of Boss. He's the new leader, so I obviously see him a lot.

Luke and Dean travel around as the first team of two. I see them a lot when they are in the area and talk to them all the time over the phone.

I miss my brothers, but I'm very happy with my life now. I get to be with Edward forever. I also kept my sarcastic personality I might add.

It seems like Cinderella finally got her prince.

I've finally completed the mission.

THE END!!!!!!!!!

**Well that's it. I hope you liked it! Please check out my new story Reminders! **


End file.
